Harry Potter and His Fifth Year
by anaticulapraecantrix
Summary: AU Fifth Year. Harry's had a hard summer and now his uncle is abusing him. Voldemort has a new trick up his robe.
1. Forgetting is the Hardest Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine he's JK Rowlings and WBs. All characters that you recognize are not mine. All I own is the plot and such. Spoilers: Books 3 and 4 Author's Note: Due to the unfortunate occurrence of my first Harry Potter story I was afraid to post another. But I have been working on this story since March and almost everyday I write more of it in my notebook I keep. So far, it's 13 chapters. I'm gonna see how these first few chapters go before I continue to post. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter and his Fifth Year (title may change)  
  
Chapter 1 Forgetting is the Hardest Part  
  
Privet Drive was the most perfect street. The grass was well cut and the gardens kept nice. Anyone just walking by wouldn't know that something magical lived there, but there was. Inside #4 Privet Drive lived 15-year-old Harry Potter. Harry was a famous wizard who was entering his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
At the end of his 4th year, something had gone terribly wrong and Harry was dreaming about it again. During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, had taken the cup together. It was a porkey and took them to a cemetery. A voice from the darkness came, "Kill the spare." A burst of pain form a scar and a flash of green light and Cedric Diggory was dead. Wormtail tied Harry to a head stone. To make a spell, bone from the father, Tom Riddle, flesh of the servant, Wormtail, and blood of the enemy, Harry, were all taken and placed into a cauldron. Then, Voldemort rose again for the first time in 13 years.  
  
Harry had gotten away that night but a part of him didn't.  
  
Now Harry tossed and turned on his bed mumbling words. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and chest. His face was contorted with fear. "Noo!" Harry cried out into the night, still trapped in his dream. "Don't kill him, not Cedric. Kill me instead, please. No! Please!" Harry cried out awaking his aunt, uncle, cousin, and himself.  
  
Panting hard, Harry heard the footsteps of his Uncle Vernon. Suddenly, his door burst open revealing a very grumpy Vernon, his face turning purple. In two steps, he had reached Harry's bed. "Boy how dare you make a racket in my house again."  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry mumbled.  
  
Vernon's face turned even purpler. He grabbed Harry's arm tightly, picked him up out of bed, grabbed his other arm, and slammed Harry into the wall. "Did you forget the lesson I taught you boy? Don't you ever talk to me again without sir." Vernon said slamming Harry into the wall after every word. "Is this understood?!"  
  
"Y.Yes" Harry said wincing at the hold his uncle had on him and the lump that had formed on the back of his head.  
  
Vernon squeezed harder. "Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, yes sir," Harry choked out. Vernon dropped him.  
  
"That's better boy. Expect to have more chores tomorrow." Vernon turned around and was about to leave when he saw the birthday cards on Harry's dresser. "What are these?" His face turned threatening, "Your little freak friends send mail to my home! Oh no!" Vernon grabbed Harry again and backhanded Harry. Then Vernon shoved Harry into the dresser sending the cards and lamp flying. The lamp shattered. Harry landed in the pieces of the lamp causing cuts to form on his arms and chest. "THESE FREAKS BETTER NOT SEND ONE MORE THING TO MY HOUSE!" with that Vernon slammed the door.  
  
Harry picked himself up, grabbed his glasses, and went to the mirror. He had dark circles under his normally bright green eyes. Harry had barely slept since the Third Task.  
  
Harry noticed a piece of lamp jutting out from his chest. He took a deep breath and pulled it out in a quick motion. Harry snuck out to the bathroom and grabbed the First-Aid Kit, not for the first this summer. He slowly bandaged his cuts and went to his bed. Harry closed his eyes seeing Voldemort rise from the cauldron and Cedric dead on the ground.  
  
Harry immediately got up, took out his potions homework, and started doing while wiping his eyes. He thought it was his fault that Cedric was dead. Now, he even wished he were in potions with Snape than at the Dursley's, which had reached an all time low. 'But only a few more days more,' he thought.  
  
His body needed sleep even though he knew he would be getting any because he can't forget.  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002 Anaticulapraecantrix 


	2. The Worst Summer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends/enemies = WB and JK Rolwing's Plot = mine AN: I don't remember if I mention that my name used to be Jaimie C. JC just in case if I reviewed you story longed time ago (I don't usually sign in) Anywho. Thank you my two reviewers for my last chapter ami and someone who left it blank. And thank you anyone else who reviews it while I'm typing this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some mild Harry abuse scenes in this one. Please read *and review*  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 2 The Worst Summer  
  
  
  
Harry watched as the sun rose. He slowly got up so he wouldn't agitate any wounds. Harry grabbed his homework and the four birthday cards, one from each Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and Sirius and Remus, and hid them under the loose floorboard. He went to the small mirror again and saw his puffed up eye. Harry gingerly touched it. He sighed and went to look for some clothes to wear.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a day," he said pulling on an overly large shirt. Harry slowly went downstairs, sore from previous weeks, to see his Aunt Petunia waiting by the frying pan.  
  
"Boy here are your chores today: cook breakfast, mow the lawn, weed my flowers, dust everything, vacuum, wash the dishes, and do whatever Vernon says. Oh, this must be done before Vernon comes home."  
  
"That's not fair! I can't do all of that in twelve hours!" Harry cried out.  
  
Vernon got up from his chair and got in Harry's face, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO YOUR AUNT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOU WILL DO ALL OF THIS BEFORE I'M HOME DURING MY LUNCH HOUR!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to put up with this crap. I will not. I'm going to tell my godfather about this," Harry said while turning around and walking to the door.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Vernon said grabbing Harry by the waist and shoving him to the floor. Harry tried to get up and run up the stairs but Vernon kicked him in the stomach. Vernon proceeded to punch and kick Harry until he was semi-conscious. "Now you will do everything your aunt told you, understand," Vernon said panting.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry replied trying to clear his vision.  
  
"And you won't be writing to any of those freaks or godfather anymore. If I see you anywhere near that ruddy owl, I'll kill it." Vernon backed away, "Now go cook breakfast boy!"  
  
Harry rolled over and slowly got up. His right eye was turning purple, his lip was cut and bleeding, and it felt like a few ribs were broken. He slowly walked into the kitchen and started to cook. Dudley came in yawning.  
  
"Dad, he kept me up all night with his yelling." Dudley said as he faked a large yawn.  
  
"Don't worry Dudley, if he does it again he'll pay for it," Vernon said emphasizing the last words.  
  
Harry grabbed the frying pan and started to the table but his hand started to give out and he grabbed it with both hands to steady it, although it didn't help. He placed the last touches on the table and sat down.  
  
Vernon looked up, "Go do your chores boy! Don't expect any food until you do work!"  
  
This wasn't the first time Vernon had told this to Harry. Harry was always skinny for his age (probably from living in a cupboard for 10 years) but now he was so skinny every bone stuck out. Dudley's overlarge clothes were even larger on Harry and no matter how tight Harry's belt was the pants still sagged.  
  
Harry got up, headed to the garage, and got out the lawn mower. Just before he started, Vernon came out. "If anyone asks boy, you got your bruises from falling down the stairs. Understand?" Vernon said his face saying you better.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry mumbled. Vernon left and Harry started to cut the grass in the heat.  
  
An hour later, Harry put it away and got out a bag and scissors to cut away the weeds. Harry didn't dare take off his shirt. The neighbors may ask questions about the bruises and cuts that filled his back and Vernon could get very mad if Harry said something wrong or something at all.  
  
Half way through weeding, Harry stopped working, although the dizziness that had formed didn't. Harry blinked a few times to try to regain focus but was failing. His throat was parched and his neck, face, and arms were very sun burnt.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" a voice behind Harry said making him jump.  
  
"He slowly turned around. " Yes, I'm fine Mrs. Figg." His vision blurred more.  
  
"You look awfully tired Harry. What happened to your eye?" Mrs. Figg asked concern filling her voice.  
  
"I.." a headache started to form, his scar started to burn, "I fell.." he heard screaming, he saw dead bodies everywhere. He saw a skull with a snake, the Dark Mark floating overhead. He heard a cruel laughter, Voldemort's cruel laughter. Flashes of green everywhere.  
  
Mrs. Figg noticed Harry's eyes go out of focus. "Harry, dear, are you alright?" At that moment, Harry collapsed on the ground, his eyes staring at one thing, his mouth open in a silent scream, his body shaking. Mrs. Figg rushed over and felt his forehead. "Oh you're burning up. Harry can you hear me? Harry!?"  
  
Destruction everywhere. There were no more screams of terror just mouths open in a silent scream forever. Fire burned whatever was still standing. Now the whole sky was filled with Dark Marks. In a flash, it all disappeared. Harry saw Mrs. Figg over him before him before he blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002 anaticulapraecantrix 


	3. Punishment

Author's Notes: YAY!! Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story. I would thank everyone individually but fanfiction, at the moment, is acting weird. I'm sooo happy!! YAY!!! *jumps for joy* To celebrate I think I will watch Harry Potter or maybe finish up chapter 13 of this story. Hmm.. Well enjoy this chapter! Warning: a lot of Harry abuse in this chapter Disclaimer: read first chapter  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 3 Punishment  
  
  
  
"He's mentally unstable . . . hasn't been right since car crash . . . goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys . . ."  
  
Harry groaned and instantly his uncle's voice stopped. Harry slowly opened his eyes. The headache was starting to disappear as was the pain in his scar.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Mrs. Figg asked him handy Harry his glasses.  
  
"Yes ma'am I'm fine," Harry replied slowly getting up.  
  
"See Mrs. Figg no need to worry. I don't even know why you bothered to stay," Petunia said.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make sure he was okay. What happened to his eye to make it swollen like that?" Mrs. Figg asked turning to look at Harry's eye.  
  
Vernon gave Harry a death look. "He fell down the stairs."  
  
Mrs. Figg looked back at Vernon analyzing him. "Well, I must be going. The cats are waiting. Take care dear," she said turning to Harry, "goodbye Mr. And Mrs. Dursley." Mrs. Figg left.  
  
Vernon instantly turned on Harry. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER BOY!?"  
  
"Noth . . . nothing sir," Harry said growing scared.  
  
"NOTHING? NOTHING! YOU'RE LYING YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU TOLD HER!"  
  
"I swear . . . I didn't say anything sir," Harry said looking for a way to escape but Vernon already started to advance on Harry.  
  
Vernon dove at Harry but he rolled off the couch and made a run for the door. Before Harry could get there, Vernon seized Harry and forcefully shoved Harry into the door. Harry fell to the floor where Vernon started to kick Harry.  
  
"Now did you tell Mrs. Figg anything?"  
  
"N . . . No sir," Harry said trying to get up.  
  
Vernon's face turned menacing. He picked up Harry and went upstairs. "Maybe this time you'll really 'fall' down the stairs."  
  
With as much force as possible, Harry kicked Vernon in the face. As Vernon dropped him, Harry stumbled toward his room. His fingertips barely brushed the doorknob before he was punched in the lower back. He fell to the ground and rolled over just in time to get a slug across the face. His glasses snapped falling to the floor. Vernon continued to punch, slap, and kick Harry until both Harry's eyes were swollen and his ribs bruised.  
  
"Now did you tell Mrs. Figg anything?" Vernon said towering over the teenage boy.  
  
"No sir," Harry whispered trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"LIAR!" Vernon roared. He picked up the frail boy and walked over to the stairs. "This will teach you to lie to me!" After the last word left his mouth, he pushed Harry down the stairs.  
  
Harry struggled to balance himself but he couldn't and continued falling. Harry put out his arms to protect his face against the floor. SNAP! Harry cried out as both his wrists snapped from the fall. He heard Vernon's footsteps come down the stairs. Harry tried to get up but his ribs and wrists screamed in protest. Then, he curled into a ball, trying to protect himself, hoping that Vernon was done.  
  
Vernon picked Harry up by the scruff of his shirt and walked to the kitchen. He threw Harry down in the corner. Vernon then opened the knife drawer. Vernon pulled out a large knife and crouched down to Harry's level. Harry whimpered. "For the last time, did you tell Mrs. Figg anything? About our little games?" Vernon asked his veins throbbing.  
  
"No sir. I swear I didn't tell her anything!" Harry begged. Vernon yanked off Harry's shirt and pulled off his pants. Harry felt very vulnerable in just his boxers. Vernon moved the blade toward Harry's exposed skin. "No please! I didn't tell her anything. Nothing at all!"  
  
Vernon ignored Harry's cries and slid the blade across Harry's stomach. Again and again, Vernon slashed the knife across Harry moving to his arms and legs also, smiling at the moans from Harry.  
  
Harry's body was now full of cuts, bruises, and broken limbs. "I didn't say anything . . . nothing . . ." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
Vernon smiled and placed the knife in the sink and picked up the bloody Harry, who was still mumbling to himself. Vernon walked to the cupboard under the stairs, opened it, and threw Harry inside it. "That will teach you to lie to me boy!" Vernon yelled slamming and locking the door. "You're not coming out until you tell me what you said!"  
  
September 1st came and left but the Dursleys had not touched the door on the cupboard since Vernon had locked Harry in. Once in a while they heard faint murmurs, "Nothing . . . I said nothing . . ."  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002 anaticulapraecantrix 


	4. Savior

Author's Notes: Hope everyone liked the last chapter. Umm. . . Sorry for the lack of updates school started and I have tennis practice for 2 hours after that. BLECK! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past few chapters. Moonlight - Thanks for reviewing two chapters. You'll see in this chapter ; ) Candlelight - You really think so? Thanks Serena cherry - ok I will post more! I love the feedback this is getting! Rosie - aha! Mrs. Figg hasn't done anything. . . yet Ratgirl - who says Mrs. Figg is going to do anything? CokeFreak - Here's some more for you! Tms - idiotic?? Are you calling my story stupid?! Katiepbell (harry) - I'm glad you love it! White-lancer - thanks! ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 4 Savior  
  
  
  
Severus Snape cursed his bad luck as he walked down Privet Drive. "Why couldn't Dumbledore send Black down here instead. He's Harry's godfather but no, he's on a mission. This is all Potter's fault, if had just gotten on the train. Ugh and his friends and the 'You-Know-Who business. Potter is too protected here." Snape stopped at #4. He looked around to make sure no Muggles were looking. He went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Snape glanced around one more before pulling out his wand. "Alohomora!" He heard the click of the lock and swung the door open. "Now, where's Potter?" he whispered to himself, "Weasley said he lived upstairs." So, Snape ventured upstairs and slowly opened a door.  
  
The room contained a huge TV, a computer, and countless other things. Snape didn't see any wizard items so he went to the next down. A pair of glasses lay on the floor. This room contained broken things, a cracked mirror, and an owl.  
  
Snape smiled to himself, but it faded as he noticed blood on the broken glasses. 'Where's Potter?' he thought to himself. He stepped into the room. The floorboard creaked underneath him starling the owl. It started to screech. "Shut up you dumb bird or you'll wake the Muggles!" Snape hissed at it. Hedwig quieted down after hearing the word 'Muggle' but the damaged was already done.  
  
Vernon appeared behind Snape holding a metal bat. "Who and what are you doing in my bloody house?"  
  
"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Mater at Hogwarts. Where's Harry?"  
  
Vernon realized that this man was a wizard. He charged at Snape yelling, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" Catching Snape by surprise, he swung the bat at Snape slamming it into his ribs.  
  
Snape landed on the ground, pulled out his wand, and yelled, "Reducto!" The bat blew apart. Snape got up clutching his ribs, and dusted his robes off. He pointed his wand at Vernon saying, "Now where is Harry?"  
  
"Under the stairs, cupboard," Vernon squeaked.  
  
"Go to your room!" Snape ordered. Vernon went inside and closed the door. Snape pointed his wand at it and said, "Sesquihora Compingo!"  
  
Snape hurried down the stairs. He quickly located the cupboard, unbolted it, and looked inside. "Lumos!" he said illuminating his wand. He gasped and dropped his wand. It rolled away from him. "Harry?" he whispered.  
  
"I didn't say anything . . . I swear . . . nothing . . ." a whisper arose from the cupboard.  
  
Snape picked up his wand again and placed it on a ledge so Snape could see what he was doing. He gently picked up the thin boy and laid him down outside of the cupboard so he could see Harry's injuries better. Snape picked up his wand and made cords shoot out wrapping around Harry's wrists and rib cage. The boy was thin a shaking.  
  
"Harry where's all your school stuff?" Snape asked as he draped his cloak around Harry. Harry started to close his eyes. "HARRY! Don't go to sleep. Where are your school supplies?" Snape shook Harry a little.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Severus nodded. "In my room . . . cupboard," Snape got up but Harry grabbed his wrist, "loose floorboard . . . under bed . . ." Harry's grip went limp as he fell unconscious.  
  
Snape pulled out the trunk from the cupboard and went upstairs. He opened the floorboard and grabbed all parchments. Then the books and Harry's broken glasses. He was about to leave when the owl screeched. "Can you fly to the school?" Snape asked Hedwig. Hedwig hooted 'yes.' Snape let the snowy white owl out into the night.  
  
Snape returned back downstairs. He placed everything in the trunk. He started a fire and threw in some Floo Powder. Snape gently picked up Harry and levitated the trunk to follow him. He walked into the fire saying "Hogwarts Infirmary!" Then he, Harry, and the trunk disappeared.  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002 anaticulapraecantrix  
  
  
  
Sesquihora Compingo means roughly a half an hour lock 


	5. Healings

Author Notes: Thanks everyone for continuing to review! Sorry for the lack of updates. I have school from 7:30 to 2:30 then tennis practice from 3:00 to 5:00 (unless it's match day then it could go to 7:00) and after that, I have to do all my hw. It sucks. I'm going to try as much as I can to update and write at the same time. I hope I can do it. ; ) Sorry this chapter is a little boring. To the reviewers: black panther (for 2 reviews): hey you're welcome! I hope you update soon! Moonlight: lolz it could get interesting. . . Charma: hey thanks! Lei Dumbledore: I'm glad you're enjoying this. Here's your update (  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Healings  
  
  
  
Snape walked out of the fire and was immediately rushed by Madam Pomprey. He handed the now mumbling ("Nothing I said nothing. . .") boy to her and walked back to the fire clutching his ribs. Snape threw in a different powder, "Dumbledore, I got him," he said to it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. He motioned Snape into Pomprey's office. "What happened when you got there, Severus?"  
  
"Took me forever with that Dursley idiot. Swung at me with a metal bat. Hurts like hell. So, after I blow up the bat he finally tells me where Harry is. A cupboard under the stairs. I open it and Harry is. . ." Snape took a deep breath, ". . . Harry is all bloody; cuts are everywhere. His eyes are all swollen. He kept mumbling 'Nothing, I said nothing.' Do you know what he means Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Figg owled me concerning Harry. She said Harry had a swollen eye. When she asked how it happen, Harry went into a sort of fit. We'll have to talk to him about that. She got the uncle to help her get Harry inside. She asked him how Harry's eye got like that and he lied to her. I'm assuming he thought Harry had told her about something he had been hiding." Snape nodded his head. "Well, let's go see how Harry is, shall we?" Snape followed Dumbledore out. "Poppy what's the diagnosis?"  
  
"Two snapped wrists, three cracked ribs, four bruised ribs, malnutrition, and numerous cut ranging from mild to very deep are a few of the main injuries. He was beaten pretty badly Headmaster. From the aging on some of the wounds I'd say the beating probably started when term ended."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape sighed. Then, Albus said, "I must owl someone right away. Oh Poppy, keep any visitors out unless Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger come by. They are most worried." Dumbledore bided then all goodbye and swept out the door.  
  
Snape was about to follow but Madam Pomprey stopped him. "Let me have a look at the ribs professor."  
  
"My ribs are. . ."  
  
"Don't be stubborn with me! Off with the shirt."  
  
"You got to be kidding," the potions teacher rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Madam Pomprey shot some sharks at his ribs. Snape sucked in his breath as pressure mounted on his ribs. He grumbled and lay down on a vacant bed and pulled off his shirt.  
  
"From the size of it, it looks like a bat, a metal bat. Two bruised," she prodded the purple discoloration. Snape groaned at the movement. "Make that three bruised ribs. He must have hit you hard."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just leave now. . ." he said trying to get up.  
  
Madam Pomprey jabbed her wand into his side. Snape groaned and lay back down, glaring at the nurse. Poppy pointed his wand at the ugly bruise and said, "Medeor!" A white light shot out and the dark bruises got lighter. "There we go. It'll still hurt so give it some time," she tapped some bandages and they started to wrap themselves around Snape's chest. "Mr. Potter owes you his life. You saved him professor."  
  
Severus Snape looked at Madam Pomprey wide eyed then at the sleeping Harry. "Not again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002  
  
anaticulapraecantrix 


	6. Meetings

Author's Notes: I only got one review for chapter 5? ( Aww how sad. That's one reason why this took so long. But the fact when ch 5 came up it wasn't appearing (stupid ff.net!!) so if my story updates and you've already read the "newest" chapter then in the bar where it says the web address change it the chapter=1 to what ever number chapter should be next. Hope that helps. Chapter 6 ( I hope is a little more exciting) Voldy's back! To my reviewers: (for chapter 4): do you have a name or should I just keep calling you ? Lei Dumbledore: woohoo my only chapter 5 reviewer! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 6 Meetings  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up! You're gonna wake him up."  
  
"Isn't that the point Hermione?"  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. He groaned at the bright light and squinted his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought.  
  
"Harry are you awake?" Ron Weasley said.  
  
Harry looked where the voice was coming from and saw a fuzzy image of his best friend. "Glasses?" his hoarse voice said.  
  
"Here you are Harry."  
  
Hermione came into focus as she put his glasses on. He tried to sit up but pain from his ribs and wrists stopped him. Instantly, he remembered his whole summer. "Nothing," he whispered. "I didn't say anything to her."  
  
"Didn't tell who anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mrs. Figg. He thought I told her about his beatings. But. . . but I said nothing. He said I was lying. Locked in cupboard. Then, Professor Snape came." Harry was breathing hard now. Then his scar started to burn. He flinched and grabbed his forehead. "Make him stop. Please make him go away," Harry sobbed.  
  
"Make who go away Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was in the middle of a battlefield. He looked around seeing Death Eaters everywhere. Then the Dark Lord himself appeared. White-hot pain flashed in his scar sending the Boy Who Lived to his knees in pain.  
  
Voldemort looked around smiling. He walked over to some Muggles that had been caught. Before Harry's eyes, Voldemort began to torture them using curses Harry had never heard of. He closed his eyes seeing the gruesome effect of some of them. Waves of nausea hit Harry and tried to fight it but ended up throwing up. He tried to block out their screaming but Voldemort looked like he'd never stop.  
  
When he finally overcame the nausea, Harry slowly got up, his legs shaking, and started to walk over where Voldemort was. 'I have to stop him.' With his scar burning increasingly after each curse was said, Harry was finally a few feet from Voldemort. "Stop! I'm the one you want Voldemort!" He stood ready to battle even though he was wandless.  
  
Voldemort turned around and smiled to himself.  
  
"What is it my Lord?" a Death Eater asked. Harry opened his mouth in surprise. The Death Eater couldn't see him.  
  
"Nothing Malfoy. Avada Kedarva!" The last Muggle was dead. "All right men Dark Marks in the sky. Those Ministry fools will be here soon."  
  
"Morsmordre!" yelled hundreds of voices. Green skulls emerged from their wands. A snake slithered out of the mouth. Then, the Death Eaters Disapparated.  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry. "Did you like my little show Harry?" he said walking to the teen until reaching him. "I planned it just for you."  
  
"You're the only one who can see me," Harry said realizing it.  
  
"One of my most ingenious plans. I can call you whenever I want and you can't go back until I leave. Not even Dumbledore can help you here." Fear flooded Harry. "Well, I really must be going Harry." He leaned down to Harry's ear. "One more thing about this spell. I can touch you but you can't do anything to me," he whispered while stroking Harry's cheek. Harry shivered. Voldemort started to walk away but quickly turned around yelling, "Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground crying out in pain. "Until next time, goodbye Harry!"  
  
Then Harry's cries filled the hospital. The curse was lifted and Harry blacked out.  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002 anaticulapraecantrix 


	7. The Article

Authors Notes: I know I know I haven't updated forever. But it's a 3-day weekend so I hope to get a lot of typing done Thanks to my reviewers: Moonlight: I know poor Harry. . . Relle :well voldy thanks you for your comment ;) Black panther: hey I just read your recent chapter a little while ago it was great! Roary14: ahh I got to go investigate you stories hehe  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year (maybe one day this will actually have a title. . .)  
  
Chapter Seven The Article  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry groaned. His head was pounding. All his sores were throbbing. Harry slowly opened his bruised eyes.  
  
"Well thank Merlin you're awake!" Madam Pomprey's voice came from the side of the bed. "You gave your friends quite a scare. We thought you went into a coma. Well, never mind that. How are you feeling?" she asked while putting on Harry's glasses.  
  
"Fine. Can I leave now?" his tired voice said.  
  
"No you cannot! Mr. Potter two broken wrist and broken ribs are not something someone can heal quickly, even with magic."  
  
"When can I leave?"  
  
"When I say so," the nurse replied while checking his injuries. "Here eat this," she said while shoving food in front of Harry. His stomach gave a lurch. Harry could still see the faces of those Muggles. Their cries of pain.  
  
"I'm not very hungry. . ."  
  
"A whole summer without a decent meal and you're not hungry? I think not Mr. Potter. Eat!"  
  
As she walked away, Harry prodded the food placing a few bits in his mouth. He noticed a newspaper in a chair. He picked it up and started to read it.  
  
A DEATH EATER ATTACK ON MUGGLES?  
  
  
  
The second attack yesterday has yet to be confirmed by the Ministry if it was a Death Eater attack. Over 100 Muggles have been found dead. Their bodies so mangled that identification was impossible. Dark Marks filled the sky confirming all wizards that this was indeed an attack by dark wizards. Minister Fudge has told us that this has nothing to do with You-Know-Who or any of his followers. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, claims that You-Know-Who is back and young Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, saw it all. Mr. Fudge responds to Dumbledore's story by saying, "Harry Potter is mentally unstable. After the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament he comes back claiming that You-Know-Who is back. He was with the late Cedric Diggory who was 'killed' by You-Know-Who. The boy probably did it himself. He'll be the next dark lord, you'll see." Whether or not the latest attack was a Death Eater attack or a new rising of another dark lord will remain a mystery. St. Mungo's is deciding whether to take Harry Potter into their care or not to see if he is mentally unstable and if he planned any of the attacks.  
  
Harry stared at the article in shock. "Harry are you. . . What are you reading Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomprey asked.  
  
"Fudge thinks I killed Cedric and I'm a dark lord. Is that what everyone else thinks? Do I really belong in St. Mungo's? Am I just imagining everything?" Tears were spilling down Harry's face. He started to shake.  
  
"Harry you did not kill Mr. Diggory nor do you belong in St. Mungo's," Madam Pomprey said sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry mumbled visibly paling. Madam Pomprey zapped an empty pot by Harry. Harry threw up in it. Madam Pomprey started to rub his back as he continued to retch in the pot.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the hospital opened and a large black dog walked in. This dog was too smart to be a normal dog as he closed the door behind him. This black dog is actually Sirius Black the missing fugitive falsely accused of being the spy that turned in the Potters, and also known as Harry's godfather.  
  
"It's okay Sirius," Madam Pomprey said to the dog.  
  
But the dog was now a human. "How is Harry?"  
  
"Not good. He read what Fudge said about him. Didn't take it too well. Here sit with him. Harry needs some family support," the nurse replied moving aside for the fugitive. She walked away leaving them together.  
  
Sirius sat down placing his hand on Harry. "Harry it's okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."  
  
Harry had stopped throwing up and hugged Sirius. "I killed him Sirius. I made him take the cup with me. I took him to his death. I belong at St. Mungo's or Azkaban, Sirius," Harry sobbed into Sirius' shoulder. "And now Voldemort summons me to whatever place he's attacking and forces me to watch him kill Muggles. I saw that last attack. He hurts me in these dreams. I can't sleep anymore Sirius."  
  
"Shh, it'll be alright Harry. I'll protect you I'll kill him with my bare hands if he comes anywhere near you" After a few minutes of silence, Harry peacefully fell asleep in his godfather's arms and for the first time in months, slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2002 - Anaticulapraecantrix 


	8. Strange Distrubance and a Note

Author: hey, hey it's me again! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter!! I saw Harry Potter 2 twice this weekend. It rocked! Everyone who hasn't seen it yet wait until the end of the credits for a little clip. I laughed although my dad didn't get it. . .  
  
Especially thanks to the reviewers: HP-Lover420: Deep? Really?  
  
Lei Dumbledore: Glad you found me again! Thanks (  
  
Lady FoxFire: Fudge a Death Eater? I don't know about that ; )  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 8 Strange Disturbance and A Note  
  
  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. It had felt so good to sleep that tears started to form in Harry's eyes. 'Why can't I stay in the darkness? It's so peaceful.'  
  
"Harry are you awake?"  
  
"Ya," Harry mumbled.  
  
Madam Pomprey walked over to his bed. "Sirius had to leave. He says he'll be back. In the mean time, eat some food." She placed a tray of oatmeal in front of Harry.  
  
"I'm really not very hungry," Harry said avoiding the nurse's stare.  
  
"Harry please eat. You'll never get better if you don't eat. Don't let Fudge win Harry; stay strong." The nurse left.  
  
Harry eyed the oatmeal before finally picking up the spoon and started eating it. It felt good to eat but something in Harry didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching him.  
  
Harry looked up quickly expecting to see Lord Voldemort next to him. He looked around the room surveying it. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. His scar started to throb. Harry felt like his power was being drawn from him into something that was in the room. He started to feel lightheaded when Madam Pomprey came back. Whatever power had been holding Harry suddenly vanished.  
  
"Did you say something. . . Harry what's wrong?! You're so pale and you're burning up. What happened?"  
  
Harry raised his eyes to hers. "I, I don't know." Harry looked around the room again feeling unsafe. "Where's my wand Madam Pomprey?"  
  
"Professor Snape dropped all your stuff in your dormitory. Why?"  
  
"Can I have it?" Madam Pomprey looked at him skeptically. "I want to get it so I can see my friends again. It's been so long since I've seen them."  
  
"I don't know about going there alone Harry; you're still not well."  
  
At that moment, Sirius the dog came back. "Can I go with Sirius to my room?"  
  
"Only if Sirius agrees to it." The dog looked at her questioning. "Harry wants to get his wand from his room and if you take him, he can go." The dog nodded his head. "Be careful Harry," the nurse warned as Harry got out of bed.  
  
"I will be," the young wizard said as he put his robes on, they were the only thing of his there.  
  
As Harry was leaving the room, he heard Madam Pomprey call out, "If you're not back in thirty minutes you'll be in here for an extra week!"  
  
Harry laughed as Sirius and he walked toward the Gryffindor dormitories. Sirius looked at Harry worriedly. Harry was tired already from the short walk. His ribs were dully throbbing, as was his head. Sirius barked.  
  
"I'm alright Snuffles. We're almost there anyways." Harry was right because before long they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Errr. . ." Harry looked down at Sirius who looked like he didn't know either. "I've been in the hospital win since school started and no one has told me the password."  
  
"On Harry Potter? Headmaster told me to let you in when you came. The password, by the way, is 'Floating Feathers.'" The portrait swung open to an almost empty common room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
A first year came up to him. "All the 3rd Years and up are at Hogsmeade. Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" the boy asked looking for the lightning bolt scar.  
  
"No I'm not," Harry said as Sirius and he quickly walked to the stairway leading to his room. Above the door said 5th Years.  
  
Hedwig was sitting on the bed with a note sitting next to her. "Hedwig where'd that note come from?" Hedwig looked as confused as Harry as she flew to her makeshift home she built while waiting for Harry. Harry picked it up and tore it open.  
  
It read:  
  
To My Dear Harry,  
  
Although it has only been a few days since we last saw each other, I miss you greatly. I miss how your beautiful green eyes reflect all your pain. I miss your screams of pain. I count down the days until we can meet again. By the way, your hospital room is nice.  
  
Love, Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry felt sick. He dropped the letter and before it hit the ground, it was engulfed in flames. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed. Sirius quickly changed into human and caught his godson before he hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2002  
  
-Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
AN: Just to make it clear, Hedwig did not deliver the note. She was just waiting for Harry to return to his dorm cause Madam Pomprey didn't allow birds in the hospital wing. (something about being unsanitary) 


	9. Lying

AN: mmm mmm, I'm all filled up on turkey and ready to type out another chapter. YAY! Hope I can go see COS again this weekend. Well, I guess I'm starting up an updating group for this story so if you want to know when I review leave me a note in a review! (my email if thecam97@aol.com so don't delete it!) Once again thanks to my reviewers: ccchut81 - Thanks hey there's at least another 7 chapters coming your way! Jammie - Hey I added you hope you got it! Lei Dummbledore - I'm kinda interested too. . . I have an ending but have no clue how to get there lol! Kim - mwhahahahaha cliffs are the best! Hope this chapter doesn't totally end in one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 9 Lying  
  
  
  
Sirius didn't know what to do. He couldn't carry Harry through the school as human or dog and he couldn't leave Harry here alone. "What did that damn letter say?" Voices made him quiet down.  
  
"Hogsmeade was great."  
  
"You're right Neville, it was. Only if Harry could have gone."  
  
"Maybe we should take him his homework. . ."  
  
The three fifth years stopped seeing the Sirius Black in Hogwarts. Neville was about to scream but the other two put their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Shh! Neville he's okay. He's innocent. If you choose to scream, I'll be forced to put a curse on you! Okay?" Hermione said to Neville.  
  
Neville nodded his head as Ron and Hermione moved their hands. "If he's innocent, why is Harry unconscious in his arms?"  
  
Ron rushed over to Sirius. "What happened Sirius?"  
  
Sirius told the other three about the mysterious letter. "I need you all to take him to the hospital."  
  
Ron and Neville both carried hi, both surprise how light he was, while Hermione walked beside them. Sirius, the dog, led the group walking fast.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Sirius immediately transformed back into a human. "Madam Pomprey!" he cried out running to her office. "It's Harry."  
  
Madam Pomprey rushed into he hospital to see Neville and Ron lay Harry down on his bed. "What happened Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know. He reads a letter that was on his bed and the next thing I know he's unconscious." Neville, still looking uncomfortable around Sirius, said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and leaves.  
  
Madam Pomprey continued to check Harry over. "His fever has gone up and his face paler. Other than that, Harry is the same as when he left here. We'll have to see when he wakes up." She left to go back to her office.  
  
Sirius sighed and sank down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "It was Voldemort. Had to have been. Damn Voldemort for ruining Harry's life again and again."  
  
"How do you know it was Voldemort Sirius?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know if Harry wants you to know but he has these dreams. They're different than his 'predictions.' Voldemort can see him and hurt him. Voldemort has been making Harry watch all his Muggle attacks."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "So that day we visited him, Harry was watching that attack from a few days ago. That's sick!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That letter it was from him. If I ever see Voldemort I'll murder him." Ron and Hermione hadn't seen Sirius this crazy looking since that night in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"But Sirius You-Know-Who can't touch Harry if Professor Dumbledore is around," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"He isn't afraid of Dumbledore anymore. He's gaining power fast. Voldemort's not afraid of hurting Harry right under Dumbledore's nose."  
  
"But You-Know-Who would never think of coming to Hogwarts and getting Harry right Sirius?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore. After the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort can do anything."  
  
"Well, I'm glad Professor Lupin is back. We know he isn't working for You-Know-Who," Hermione said.  
  
"After school was over last year, Dumbledore owled Moony to get him to come back and teach. Dumbledore isn't taking any chances this year," Sirius informed the two teens. "Castle security is up."  
  
Harry groaned gaining the attention of the three people around his bed. He slowly opened his eyes. "What am I doing back at the hospital. . ." he asked, "wasn't I just in the dorms. . ." Harry's eyes widened at the remembrance of the letter. "Oh no. . ."  
  
"Harry what did that letter say?" his godfather asked.  
  
Harry sighed with relief; he hadn't read the letter! Then Harry vaguely remembered flames. "Err. . . the letter. . ."  
  
"Yes Harry the letter."  
  
"Err. . . nothing important, just someone's rude joke," Harry lied.  
  
"A joke?"  
  
'Uh oh, he's not buying. Come on Potter think of something else.' "Just a joke Sirius." 'Didn't I just say that? Great. . .'  
  
"A joke did not make you faint Harry!" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"It. . . I was more tired than I thought Sirius." 'Good one Potter.'  
  
That seemed to satisfy Sirius. Harry sighed knowing that for now the secret of the letter was only his. Sirius relaxed as Hermione and Ron told Harry about what he missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2002  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix 


	10. Fights

AN: YAY Winter Break has started and you know what that means. MORE UPDATES! Woohoo! I solemnly swear that I will update at least another two times in this two weeks. Well, as always thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Lei Dumbledore: thanks (  
  
Jammie: ya I noticed that too after I posted it -_- I just added that sentence in. Neville didn't need to know all that information  
  
August wynd: well thank you for being into my story! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lucy-Liza (x9): wow lots of reviews! I'm glad someone is fussing about Harry ;)  
  
Christy: thank you so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 10 Fights  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Harry was released from the hospital, although he knew if Madam Pomprey had her way he's still be there for another month. He still had a few bruises here and there.  
  
Harry had not received any dreams, letter, or encounters with Voldemort since the letter from his dorm. He knew Sirius still had his doubts about the truth behind the letter but was forced back into hiding after a student almost saw him.  
  
"I don't know how you're going to catch up Harry. The professors have been giving us loads of homework," Ron complained as the group sat by the fire.  
  
"It hasn't been that much Ron. Honestly, you complain too much, Hermione replied.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something back but Harry cut in, "How was your holiday Hermione?" By the way Ron groaned Harry knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation.  
  
"Well, I went to Bulgaria and met up with Viktor. It was breathtaking up there. Viktor took me around the wizard town. It's very different than Hogsmeade. Viktor even took me to his Qudditch practice. He's brilliant at it." Ron huffed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "And before I left he gave me a kiss on the cheek." Hermione blushed a deep red.  
  
"He what?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye."  
  
"The nerve of him. . ."  
  
"Oh shut up Ron! Stop being such a jealous prat!"  
  
"I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Then why do you always complain when I mention Viktor?"  
  
"I don't complain about him!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Shut up the both of you!" Harry yelled. Then in a quieter voice, "I'm going to bed. I'm starting to get a headache." He slowly got up holding his head as he walked toward the dorms.  
  
"Look what you did!"  
  
"What I did? You yelled first!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs. His head wasn't really hurting him, just the usual throbbing, he just couldn't stand Hermione and Ron bickering. He enjoyed the quiet of the boy's dorm.  
  
Harry slowly took off his shirt. He looked at the mirror and bit back a cry. He was skinner than last time he looked. Faint bruises marks were visible. His whole upper body was filled with scars. Madam Pomprey said in a week she could remove them all. But one scar stood out on the crook of his right arm. He touched it and flinched as if it was still fresh. Tears came to his eyes. Harry quickly finished dressing and jumped into bed. He hugged his pillow close to him and sobbed into it.  
  
Harry's sobs grew quieter as his heard footsteps on the stairs. "Harry are you still awake?" It was Ron. "Guess not. Good night Harry."  
  
When Harry heard Ron's deep breathing, he got out the small vial that Madam Pomprey had given him. Dreamless sleep potion. Harry drank it all and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up Harry Potter," a cruel voice said.  
  
Harry's scar started to burn. He opened his eyes. "No. . . this can't be true. No!"  
  
"Hello Harry," Voldemort said.  
  
"But I took a dreamless sleep poti. . ."  
  
"This isn't a dream Harry. If this was a dream, could I do this?" He grabbed Harry's throat and pushed him against the wall Harry choked and sputtered. He tried to pry the fingers off but he was so tired. Voldemort dropped him. "This isn't a dream Harry. So, you've moved back to the dorms. Your 'friends' don't care about you very much do they?"  
  
In a hoarse voice, Harry replied," Yes they do. What would you know about friends anyway?"  
  
Voldemort growled," Crucio!" Harry withed on the ground. "If they're your friends, then why do they ignore you?! Because they're too involved in themselves! Their lives don't include you Harry! Voldemort lifted the curse.  
  
"You liar! Ron and Hermione are my best friends," Harry said weakly.  
  
Voldemort crouched down to Harry. He caressed Harry's cheek. Harry tried to move away but the pain in his scar was unbearable. "if that's what you think. Don't tell anyone about our little meeting tonight. It makes me mad and then I want to kill someone. Well good night Harry. Love you."  
  
Harry sat up in his bed gasping for breath. He was still shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He kept trying to tell himself Ron and Hermione were his friends but Voldemort's words were stuck in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyrighter© 2002  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
  
  
  
  
*** If you would like to join the updating list for this story please leave your email address in a review or email me at thecam97@aol.com and please put fanfiction.net in the subject line. Thanks ** 


	11. Arguments and Potions

Author Notes: Happy New Year everyone!! Winter Break is almost over : ( and I want to hurry up and type out some more chapters. So here I go. . . Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
August wynd: well you'll see in a moment hehehe  
  
Allana: I'm trying as long as school work doesn't take up too much I'll hopefully have this story finished soon. Hopefully before the Fifth book comes out  
  
Prongs: Thanks!!  
  
Kim: Hey you're welcome! And Happy belated Christmas and a Happy new year!  
  
Lucy-Liza: Now the question is will those seeds grow?  
  
(blank) : Thanks a lot.  
  
Padsfoots girl: Hopefully I will. : )  
  
John: well I'm glad you really like my story *blush*  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and his Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 11 Arguments and Potions  
  
  
  
  
  
Before anyone else got up, Harry finished getting dressed, grabbed his books, and headed to the Great Hall. No one was there yet except a few elves that gasped when they saw him and started to leave. "No don't go! It's alright, I'm early anyways." The elves continued their work as Harry sat at the corner of the table and started to read and note take potions, as that was his first class today.  
  
Slowly other students started to fill the Hall. The professors came a few minutes after the first student.  
  
Then Harry saw Hermione and Ron, hand in hand. They say next to Harry, who had resumed his reading transfiguration.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I," Hermione blushed smiling at Ron, "we're a couple now."  
  
Harry just nodded his head still scribbling down some notes. "Harry did you even hear what Hermione said?"  
  
"Finally after four years of acting like idiots, you two have finally told each other how you feel. Yes I heard the first time," Harry said, voice void of emotion.  
  
"Geez Harry don't act too excited," Ron sneered.  
  
Harry didn't respond as he continued to scribble down notes. A cold voice made him looks up, "Well, well, looks like Potter finally decided that he wants to go to school now. Nice bruises on your face. Did you Muggle uncle really beat you up?" Draco Malfoy paused looking at the three Gryffindors. "This is odd, I've just annoyed Potter and he, Weasley, or Mudblood. . ."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! Don't you dare call Hermione that!" Ron yelled.  
  
"So Weasley defends Granger but yet no one cares about Potter, not even himself."  
  
Finally, Harry spoke up. "I think this conversation is over Draco, unless you have anything else to say."  
  
Draco stared at Harry. "Later. . .Harry." The Slytherin left.  
  
"What is your problem today Harry? First you act like you don't care about Hermione and me, and then you call Malfoy, Draco! What is with you!?"  
  
The hall fell silent as all eyes were on the two boys. Harry started putting his books and parchments away. "What's wrong with me? Everything Ron! I practically killed Cedric, I brought back Voldemort to life, and I just had the worst summer of my life! So, excuse me for not jumping for joy for Hermione and you! I've got a hundred other things going on in my life and you're not helping! Maybe you're the friend who doesn't care." Harry grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall not even bothering to eat any breakfast.  
  
"Stupid git," Ron mumbled putting loads of food on his plate.  
  
"Ron maybe we should go find him." Ron looked at Hermione. "He just got out of the hospital and we've been ignoring him. Harry had a hard summer."  
  
"Are you choosing his side Hermione? That prat over your boyfriend's? Harry's just does that for attention. Are you with me or not?" Hermione just nodded her head. "Good."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potion with Professor Snape. "Who can tell me what Yesterday Potion is?" Snape looked around the room not even seeing Hermione's hand. His eyes found Harry far away from Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, would you like to tell my class?"  
  
Harry looked at Snape. Some of the Gryffindors were whispering how Harry had just came back to class. "Yesterday Potion allows anyone to see any day in the drinker's past. The potion effects only last for five minutes before the drinker must take more."  
  
Snape actually smiled at Harry. "Well good to see someone has actually been doing their homework even though they have been detained. Five points to Gryffindor." Harry's eyes widened. The whole class was in shock. Snape had just finished writing the ingredients on the board when he realized that only Harry was coping the notes on the board. "Why is Potter the only pupil that is paying attention today?" Immediately, the rest on the students frantically scribbled down notes.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the class was putting the last ingredient in their Yesterday Potion. Snape walked around making bad remarks, mostly bad ones, to everyone. "Longbottom, neon green? It's supposed to be dark blue." Neville was finally relived when Snape finally left. "Ah Potter, Surprisingly being a good student. I'm surprised that you're not with Weasley or Granger today." Harry didn't answer and continued to stir his almost done potion. "I expect you to have all your homework done by tomorrow. . ."  
  
"I have it today, Professor Snape." Harry dug around in his bag and handed Snape ten rolls on parchment.  
  
"Very good, Harry." Snape walked to the front placing the parchments on his desk. "Everyone, bottle up your potions; we will test them next class. Homework for tonight is to write an essay on the importance of Yesterday Potion. Twenty-four inches long! You're dismissed when you hand me your vial of potion."  
  
Harry poured his dark blue potion into a bottle, cleaned up, and handed Snape his potion. He started to walk to the Great Hall and only got a few staircases when someone called out his name, stopping him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2003 - - coolios! Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
***Leave your email in a review if you want to join my mailing list for this story. My email is thecam97@aol.com*** 


	12. Weird Happenings and Secret Meetings

Author Notes: Well, *sigh* Winter Break is just about over and finals week are coming up *gulp* so expect less posts in the next few weeks. Science fair is due in 5 days (at least my grass finally grew ^_^) so very busy weeks I foresee. So here's a last post to hopefully fulfill everyone's needs for a while. As always, shout outs to all my reviewers:  
  
LittleOne: thank you oodles  
  
Sadako: I glad you do (  
  
(blank) : hey now the story is over yet mwhahahaha  
  
Kim: what's so bad about being a Hermione?  
  
Prongs: ya ya I got you on the list  
  
August wynd: well, not on purpose : ) is Snape going to give Harry that potion. . . I think at some point maybe  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 12 Weird Happenings and Secret Meetings  
  
  
  
Harry turned around to see Ron standing there. "Yes Ron?"  
  
Ron steeped right in front of Harry and punched him twice. The third punch he threw sent Harry to the floor, his nose oozing blood. "That's for being such a prat to Hermione. Also for being a know-it-all in Potions and being nice to Snape." Ron left leaving Harry in heap on the floor.  
  
With a well-placed transfiguration spell, Harry had a tissue and balled it up against his nose. He got up and grabbed his bag. Harry continued down the corridor finally reaching the Great Hall. He discarded the tissue.  
  
All the Gryffindors sent him glares and Harry knew that they all knew about his Potions class. Luckily, there was an empty space at the end of the table so Harry sat there in solitude. However, he could still hear the remarks from his fellow classmates.  
  
". . .and he was actually nice to Snape. What a Gryffindor traitor. . ."  
  
". . .he yelled at his two best friends this morning. . ."  
  
But this one hurt the most. "The Minister himself thinks he planned those attacks on those Muggles. He said Harry is going to be the next dark lord. And Harry killed Cedric. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Every glass cup exploded in the Great hall. Harry stood up eyes flashing, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE THIRD TASK!"  
  
"So tell us what happened then!" a student yelled. "How did you kill Cedric?" The chair that the boy was sitting in vanished sending the boy to the ground.  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHAT HAPPENED SO KEEP YOUR NOSES OUT OF MY LIFE!" Harry bolted to the doors, opening before he was even there. They slammed shut with a resounding boom.  
  
The whole school was talking about how the glasses shattered, the disappearing chair, and the magically opening doors. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore said gaining the students attentions. "I am disappointed at all of your behaviors toward Mr. Potter. Especially for blaming him for Mr. Diggory's death Voldemort killed him. I never want anyone's conversation to be about Mr. Fudge's lies or about the Third Task. Is that understood?" There were murmurs and Dumbledore sat down; the rest of lunch was quiet.  
  
Hermione got up and, after persuading Ron she could go to the common room alone, left the Great Hall. As soon as she got out she whispered, "Point me Harry Potter." The wand pointed left and she followed the wand's directions until she saw him. "Harry?"  
  
"What do you want? Wanna insult me too?" replied the cold voice.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around Harry, startling him. She sniffled into his cloak. "Ron has been so stupid! Getting mad at you for no good reason. I mean I would be nice to Snape if he had gotten me out of that situation. . ."  
  
Harry interrupted, "Hermione, if Ron see you here with me he'll go ballistic, and I don't fancy another bloody nose."  
  
"He punched you! What an idiot! Ruining a great friendship. Fine we'll meet in secret. Ron doesn't have to know. I'm not ruining my friendship with you just because I'm his girlfriend." Then she reached up and placed a small kiss on his forehead. As she walked away, Harry truly smiled for the first time since the Third Task.  
  
Day after day, Hermione and Harry secretly met in the library early in the morning or later at night. Voldemort was on the attack more plaguing Harry with horrid nightmares of dying Muggles. One night a few days before Halloween, Voldemort had summoned Harry and before he was allowed to leave, Voldemort stabbed a large knife into his right arm. Hermione had found him in the library that morning trying to block the blood from coming out.  
  
"Harry you need to tell Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Can't," Harry replied wincing. "If I do, Voldemort will kill more. I shouldn't even be telling you this."  
  
Hermione eased his cloak off. Blood had already soaked through his shirt. She rolled up the sleeve and winced at the deep wound. "I can't heal this Harry. You need to go to Madam Pomprey." Harry shook his head no. Hermione left and returned with a First-Aid Kit.  
  
"Medeor!" Although not as strong as the nurse's, the cut got shallower. Hermione then cleaned it, gaining a hiss from Harry, and wrapped it up. "You'll need a new shirt."  
  
"I know." The door suddenly opened and the two turned around to see who it was.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
Harry jumped away from Hermione like she was Voldemort, hastily put on his cloak, and walked fast. He met Ron while going down a row of books.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Aren't I allowed in the library?"  
  
"Not when Hermione is in here. Stay away from here." Then Ron brushed passed Harry, forcefully bumping into his right arm.  
  
Harry winced as he continued to leave the library. As he reached the door, he turned around, "Bye Hermione." Harry never returned to the library.  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER Unlucky Chapter 13 Halloween!!  
  
  
  
*If you want to join the updating list for this story please leave your address in a review.* 


	13. Halloween

Author's notes: Finals are over! Science Fairs have been turned in! As in at least 5 of my 6 classes (PE who knows. . .) and B- on my Science Fair. Well I guess. . . Yippee Skippy! The thanks to the reviewers will be at the bottom cause they were really long this last chapter. 13 whole reviews for chapter 12 Wooo!! You guys are the best!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
(Unlucky) Chapter 13 Halloween  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome Harry."  
  
"Not again," Harry said opening his eyes to a place that seemed so familiar, but the Dursleys never took him anywhere.  
  
"Tonight is a special night Harry. Know why?" Harry didn't respond. "In five minutes, fourteen years ago, I killed your parents at this very place." He waved his hand to ruins, which were illuminated by a full moon. Harry's eyes widened. "And since this little village, Godric's Hollow, was were my down fall was, I'm gonna make my appearance to wizards tonight by destroying it!"  
  
"No you can't!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Shut up! But I'll leave your old house alone just for you. Morsmordre!" The Dark Mark rose above the old Potter house, underneath it read, 'Happy Anniversary.'  
  
Then, hundreds of Death Eaters appeared. "My loyal Death Eaters, you know what to do. Leave nothing undestroyed. Kill everyone in your way. GO!"  
  
Chaos erupted before Harry's eyes. Just before it was burned, the giant clock read 12 o' clock. Harry, forcefully due to the spell by Voldemort, followed Voldemort around. Buildings exploded, people screamed, and Dark Marks were lighting up the sky.  
  
Before his eyes, Voldemort killed countless wizards and witches, torturing them every way possible. Harry tried to block everything out but to no avail.  
  
Hours later, Ministry wizards finally came on the scene. "You-Know- Who is back!" one of them yelled before Voldemort killed him in a flash of green.  
  
After a few more murders, Voldemort grabbed a Death Eater and touched the tattoo on the arm. Harry heard a chorus of voices, "MORSMORDRE!" before the fiery scene disappeared.  
  
Harry awoke expecting to be in bed. Harry was wrong. He found himself in a dark cave. "Well Harry, you didn't expect for me to let you leave when the party has only just started."  
  
Harry started breathing hard. 'This is it. He's going to kill me.'  
  
"I know what you're thinking Harry. One drawback to this spell is that I can do everything to you but kill you." Harry sighed. Voldemort his eyes narrowed his eyes. "Crucio! Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I won't put you an inch from death!" With a flick of his wand the curse lifted, Harry still lay on the ground twitching. "Did you have a good summer Harry? I heard your uncle beat you up. Wonder how that happening?"  
  
Even with his scar throbbing and body shaking, Harry lifted his head up. "What do you mean?" He asked shakily.  
  
"Your uncle was too afraid of Dumbledore, your godfather, any wizard in fact to place a hand on you. So, he needed a little push. Since your relatives' house is well protected, my Death Eaters and I can't touch you at all, so we made your uncle do it for us. We placed him under the Imperius Curse. He didn't fight at all. We just had to tell him once and he did it."  
  
"But Dumbledore would have known if Dark Magic was going on at the Dursley house . . ."  
  
"We performed the spell away from Dumbledore's protection and even your Secret-Keeper . . ."  
  
"Secret-Keeper!?"  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! CRUCIO!" Voldemort smiled as Harry's cries of pain filled the air. "Harry doesn't even know he has a Secret-Keeper. Well, we performed the spell away from the protection of both. I had a Death Eater stay close to the house to make that Muggle do what we wanted. It was quite fun." Harry's scar was hurting so badly it took a lot of strength not to throw up in front of Voldemort again.  
  
"Excuse me, my Lord, I know you didn't want to be disturbed but we made it on the Early Prophet. They're scared."  
  
"Thank you Snape."  
  
Harry lifted his head. 'Snape?' "Professor Snape? Help me. Please Professor . . ."  
  
Snape turned his head toward Harry. "You may leave now," Voldemort said. Snape bowed and left. "CRUCIO! Your professor won't help you Potter! He works for me now." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry making him levitate. In a quick movement, he pointed the wand to a wall. Following the movement, Harry's body hit the wall. He crumpled to the ground. "Crucio!" It went on like this for a while before, "Oh, look at the time. I have to send you back. Pity, I was just warming up. Goodbye Harry. Happy Anniversary."  
  
The scene disappeared from Harry's blurry vision and the next thing he remembered was seeing his bed before blacking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I should just leave it here and add Chapter 13 part B in another month . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J/k, I'm not that mean (you guys are just lucky that I just heard my favorite Harry Potter song The Chamber of Secrets and I'm in a good mood : ) )  
  
"Harry please wake up. Please."  
  
"Leave him alone Hermione. He's being stupid again . . ."  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Harry . . ." Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh Harry."  
  
"Ugh . . ." Harry groaned. He was still shaking although his scar wasn't hurting as much. It felt like Harry had caught a bad case of the stomach flu. The picture of a chaotic Godric's Hollow made Harry very nauseous.  
  
Stumbling half blind, (he didn't put his glasses on) he made it to the bathroom and threw up. Hermione had followed him and winced as she heard him retch. She got on her knees and soothingly rubbed his back. After a few minutes, he sat back on his haunches very pale.  
  
Hermione looked over her friend. There were dry bloodstains on his swollen fingers. Also, scratches and bruises that weren't there before. 'The shaking,' she thought, 'is just like the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse . . .' "Oh my gosh! You-Know-Who, he called you last night. Didn't he?"  
  
Harry's dead eyes flew up to hers before they looked away. Shakily he got up, "It's none of your concern." He went to the sink to brush his teeth.  
  
"Yes it is my concern, you're my friend . . ."  
  
"I don't have any friends!" he yelled in a hoarse voice. Then he leaned against the wall holding his head in pain. "Not again." He opened his eyes finding himself still in the bathroom. "I hate you Voldemort," he mumbled shoving Ron out of the way. He continued to rub his scar as he made his way back to the bed and put his glasses on.  
  
Ron went over to his bed and grabbed a newspaper. "Hey Potter look what made the headlines," he sneered throwing the paper at Harry.  
  
The picture alone made Harry's stomach churn. Under the picture of dead bodies and Dark Marks read:  
  
YOU-KNOW-WHO BACK!  
  
October 31st, it has been 14 years since Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, made You-Know-Who disappear and rid the wizarding world of its most feared Dark Lord. Or did he? Last night around midnight, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters attacked Godric's Hollow. Nothing was left untouched except the ruins of the old Potter house where James and Lily Potter met their demise. Above the ruins was a Dark Mark with 'Happy Anniversary' written underneath. A cruel joke or a secret message? Could Harry Potter and You-Know-Who have teamed up since Harry was young? Was last night a celebration that they fooled everyone into thinking You-Know-Who was gone? Mr. Fudges says that Harry Potter will be taken under custody and will have a trial for the possible murders and plotting to murder a total of 378 Muggles, 105 magical folk including 18 Ministry officials and destroying 11 villages. Last night confirmed that You-Know-Who is back and worst that ever.  
  
Harry dropped the paper, which was suddenly engulfed by flames. His face was ghost white tinged with green. He backed away from the small fire until he sat on his bed. "A trial? I killed 483 people . . . teamed up with Voldemort? A trial . . ."  
  
Hermione looked close to tears and Ron had an evil smirk on his face. Then, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Mr. Fudge, two ministry wizards, and a very large black dog all came into the dorm room arguing (in Sirius' case growling.)  
  
"I have to take him in Dumbledore especially since all of last years happenings. His story is getting more unbelievable by the moment. I have to take him! The Prophet said . . ."  
  
"You idiot! That's what Voldemort wants. If you put Harry in Azkaban, it'll give Voldemort the free chance to destroy everything. He has Death Eaters at the Prophet writing that crap about Harry. They're there to place those thoughts in your mind! If you put Harry away you might as well call yourself a Death Eater," Snape growled.  
  
Fudge glared at Snape. "Me a Death Eater? Ha! You don't want to take him in because one of your leaders will in Azkaban. Death Eaters at the Prophet what a lie that is! I oversee everyone who comes in. Death Eater scum," he growled at Snape.  
  
Snape went for his wand but a hand from Dumbledore stopped him. The Dumbledore spoke, "Cornelius I beg you to leave Harry in my care at Hogwarts. Azkaban is no place for a child. Leave Harry here, it'll be safer."  
  
"You still think Azkaban will be attacked?" Dumbledore nodded. "Fine he can stay here until his trial." Mr. Fudge walked over to Harry who looked up at him. "Mr. Harry J. Potter you are being accused of plotting to attack 10 Muggle town that killed all residents, plotting to attack Godric's Hollow that killed all residents, working with the Dark Lord, and killing Cedric Diggory."  
  
All the professors, Hermione, and the dog gasped. Harry's eyes widened. Albus started to open his mouth but Fudge continued.  
  
"Your trial will be held on November 15th. If you are found guilty of one crime, your wand will be snapped. Two will get you a term in Azkaban. Three will give you a life sentence in Azkaban. And Mr. Potter if you are found guilty of all the crimes I have previously listed you will get the Dementor's Kiss."  
  
"Honestly . . ."  
  
"You can't!  
  
"GRR!"  
  
"Cornelius . . ."  
  
"I won't hear it. I bid you all a good day." Fudge left with his two men.  
  
"Albus they can't do this can they?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Cornelius is too blind to see the truth. Harry . . ." the pale shaking boy looked up at the aging headmaster, "under these circumstances I must ask you not to leave school grounds at all. I also must refrain you from class, but with all these happenings, I guess we could cancel all classes until further notice. Minerva could you go inform all the houses no?" Minerva left. "You do understand this right Harry?" Harry nodded. "Harry I know you didn't do any of the crimes . . ."  
  
"But I did." Everyone looked at Harry. "I took Cedric to his death. I brought Voldemort back to life. I let him attack Godric's Hollow and all those Muggles. I deserve to die."  
  
Sirius immediately changed into a human. "Harry listen to what you're saying. Don't give up yet! None of this is your fault! Voldemort wants you to think that so you're out of his way."  
  
"For once I agree with Black, Potter. It is none of your fault. Voldemort needed blood of the enemy and you were the unlucky one that was chosen. He could've gotten anyone Potter but he wanted you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
***If you'd like to join my mailing list please leave your address in a review***  
  
Wow my longest Chapter yet ^_^ Next up The School's Reactions and the Explosion  
  
Mystic Queen: I'll try. Hopefully another chapter will be up within a week. Depends on the reviews.  
  
Cricket: well now you know. Hermione at least has some sense. ; )  
  
Member x 2: I hope that's explained in this chapter.  
  
Darkangelwings: Hey I'm about to send you one right now. Thanks : )  
  
Prongs: thanks  
  
Kim: Aww poor Hermione  
  
August wynd: I really torture you don't I? With all those cliffies. : D  
  
Moonfairy2000: thanks!  
  
Crazy me: Honestly. Finals are evil. Only good thing is you get out of school and hour early woo  
  
Fyre Eye: Ron has some major issues. Maybe one day he'll work them out.  
  
Neo-QueenRini: thanks : )  
  
Naomi SilverWolf (x 2): Ron does need some of that.  
  
Centra-gal86: Hopefully this chapter made more sense. 


	14. The School's Reactions and the Explosion

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry guys! It's been forever since I posted a chapter. School has been crazy and been giving me loads of homework. Gotta keep my grades up so I couldn't post. -_-. It's been officially 1 year since I started writing this story. Wow. No worries though cause I know how this story is going to end and how I'm going to get there. *dances* Well thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Lei Dumbledore: ^_^ thanks. I really need to start writing and updating more often.  
  
Darkangelwings: Harry should do that. . . hmm. . .  
  
Neo-QueenRini: Fudge a death eater I don't know. . .  
  
August wynd: actually I planned that date before I knew when the movie came out. Eerie coincidence. My favorite song is Chamber of Secrets. Woohoo 110 days until June 21 (as of 3/3/03)  
  
Kim: Harry does need a hug. Especially after this chapter. :-/  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: maybe I should start selling blowups of Fudge and Ron. . .  
  
Centra-gal86: Hey Harry may be accused. . . I still haven't exactly figured out how I'm doing the trial. . . if there is one  
  
Sauki: ahh don't die!!  
  
Melissa Lupin: Things are just not looking up for Harry  
  
Lanfear: whoa whoa don't murder Ron. . . at least not yet. I still need him for a while  
  
Ms. Padfoot: ^_^ thanks  
  
Snoodledoodle: thank you oodles  
  
Hedowl5: here it is!!  
  
Prongs: Trial coming soon  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 14 The School's Reactions and the Explosion  
After the professors and Sirius had left, Harry, oddly, went to the Great Hall. The whole hall was abuzz about Fudge wanting to arrest Harry.  
  
"I hope he gets the Kiss. It'll rid the world of another Dark Lord." They were all like that. Even all the Gryffindors were saying that. Ron was reading the Prophet to anyone who would listen. Then Draco came over to the table interrupting Ron's reading.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing concerning you Weasley. Oy Potter." Harry glanced up. "Fudge is trying to give you the Kiss? Any blind idiot could see that you didn't do any of that. If you killed Diggory then I'm a mudblood."  
  
"You are? Wow Malfoy and you're the son of a Death Eater. . ."  
  
"Shut up Weasley!"  
  
"Make me Malfoy!" Ron yelled as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Stop it both of you! Thanks Draco for supporting me but you can return to the Slytherin table."  
  
"Who said I was supporting you Potter? I only said you weren't guilty." Draco stalked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"So best friends with the Death Eater's son? Were you just over there talking with You-Know-Who? Plotting someone else to kill?" Ron sneered.  
  
Harry tried to ignore him and slid his eyes across the table looking for something.  
  
"Cedric was probably easy to pick. He was going out with your crush. All the girls liked him. Must have been easy for you to kill him. . ."  
  
Harry picked up the carving knife. HE rolled up his sleeve revealing a skinny wrist. He pointed the knife toward him and placed it half way up his wrist.. The skin just barely broke before:  
  
"Harry no! Accio knife!"  
  
Everyone stared at Harry oddly. Harry looked at the small trickle of blood coming from his arm and slowly, he looked up to the person who had called the spell. His dead eyes flashed. "Why?"  
  
Tears spilled down Hermione's face. "Best friends don't let their best friends kill themselves."  
  
"If you were my friend then you'd let me do it." Harry winced and grabbed his forehead. He went limp and fell face first into his plate, which luckily was empty. His fellow classmates watched on as something strange happened to Harry. He looked like his was in a great deal of pain and was twitching. Then, they heard a crack and a pop came from Harry's arm. What seemed like forever, Harry's eyes fluttered, "No, please no. Not now. . ."  
  
The whole Great Hall fell silent as loud booms and screams were heard not that far away. An official looking owl came swooping in to Dumbledore. He read the note and stood up. "Students, teachers, Hogsmeade is being attacked by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Several people gasped. "The ministry has asked that I join in this fight. You will be safe in here. Professor McGonagall is in charge." Snape, Lupin, a few others, and himself left.  
  
Down at eh Gryffindor table, Harry hadn't moved since he woke up. "Harry?" Hermione whispered as she touched his left shoulder. He hissed din pain but he did manage to sit back up. Hermione and everyone else gasped.  
  
Harry's eye was now swollen. Scratches could be seen on his face and hands. His nose was slightly bleeding. His left arm was being held limply at his side. But the noticeable was the two red handprints around Harry's neck.  
  
"Harry are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said wincing. His headache was becoming worst and worst. "Please stop. Please." Harry was becoming paler and paler. Then once again he fainted.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall it's Harry!" Hermione called out.  
  
Professor McGonagall ran to the Gryffindor table. "Oh my goodness! What happened here? To Mr. Potter?" The screams and explosion grew louder.  
  
The students told Professor McGonagall the little that they knew. "And Madam Pomprey went to heal everyone who's injured at Hogsmeade." Another loud crash was heard, closer to the castle this time. "Watch him." She hurried off.  
  
"Just like Potter to. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP RON! You have been nothing but mean to Harry since he got out of the hospital. I'm sick of it!" Hermione exploded.  
  
The whole table fell silent. More explosions, less screams were heard. Then, a loud boom came shaking the room. Then, Harry's eyes shot open.  
  
There were tears streaming down his face. He looked worst. "Oh god. . ."  
  
Someone had turned a wizard radio on to a wizarding news station. ". . . the whole city is gone. Just like that, he destroyed it. If you just tuned in, You-Know-Who has attacked Hogsmeade. Everyone is dead as far as I can see. If there were any survivors, I don't know how they could've survived that last explosion. Oh my god. . .Minister Fudge! Are you all right? What exactly happened?"  
  
"You-Know-Who attacked. Potter, Harry Potter was with him. . . they destroyed the town together."  
  
Everyone stared at Harry.  
  
Harry started to breath fast. His shaking got worst. "He's going to kill me. . . I'm sorry. . .sorry. . ."  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts right now to put Potter in custody. As soon as we arrive in Azkaban he'll get the Kiss."  
  
"Sorry Mum, Dad. . . I'm so sorry. . . he was going to attack Hogwarts. . . had to stop him. . ."  
  
"Harry what are talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to. . . I didn't want him to come to Hogwarts. . . a golden light came. . . the town exploded. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.  
  
"I just wanted to hurt him. . . got so mad. . . coming to Hogwarts. . . didn't mean to. . ."  
  
The Great Hall burst open. Mr. Fudge, fuming, strode in. His eyes narrowed as he saw Harry. "Mr. Harry J. Potter you are under arrest for being a Death Eater. Your punishment will be the Dementor's Kiss. It will be performed immediately upon arrival at Azkaban. Come on!" he yelled grabbing Harry by his left arm and yanking him to his feet. Harry hissed in pain.  
  
"Professor McGonagall rushed forward. " Mr. Fudge I, you can't do this. Albus would. . ."  
  
"Dumbledore is dead thanks to this piece of scum!" Fudge roared shaking Harry.  
  
The whole hall fell silent.  
  
The only sound was the radio.  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
As always, you may join my mailing list for this story. Please leave you're email in a review. Thanks 


	15. Radios and Mobbing

Disclaimer: HP not mine blah blah blah and Dan Rather is also not mine. I could totally see him as a wizard though  
  
Author's Notes: Well it has been a long time since my last post. Too many school projects due. Eww. Since we have spring break for two weeks it means the teachers can give us extra homework before it -_-. *sigh* Thanks to my reviewers. We're finally at 100! 100 was my goal and I never thought I would ever reach it. Thanks guys!  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 15 Radios and Mobbing  
"Now if you're just tuning in this Dan Ratherreprting for Wizarding World News Network. I'm at Hogsmeade where just a few moments ago You-Know- Who an dhis Death Eaters, including Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, destroyed the city. IT's gone. Everyone is dead here. You-Know-Who and Harry Potter left before they could be arrested. Although at the moment, Minister Fudge is arresting Harry Potter. . .oh my god. . . they're alive. Get some mediwizards here! They're not dead, the townspeople! They're alive. Oh Merlin! That last explosion must have put the whole town in a deep sleep. . . unbelievable. . ."  
  
"Come on Potter!" Fudge growled pulling Harry to the door.  
  
"But Minister Fudge, Harry was here the whole time. He never left. And the news said that no one is dead," Hermione stated.  
  
"Potter is a Death Eater! He will be punished!"  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Harry is a student at Hogwarts and you can't forcibly remove him from the school without the consent of the headmaster."  
  
Fudge twitched. "Well, Dumbledore isn't here is he. . ."  
  
"If he isn't, I'm in charge. Good day Mr. Fudge. The next time you'll see Harry is November 15th," McGonagall said her cheeks flushing red.  
  
Fudge released his death grip on Harry's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow with my tea of Aurors to arrest Potter." He left.  
  
Harry crumpled to his knees. In the next second he was unconscious. Professor McGonagall sniffled a little then, she said, "Can someone get Mr. Potter to his dorm? I have to write owls out."  
  
As she left, Ron stared at Harry. "I'm not helping any Death Eater." He left with many other Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione bent down and tried to carry Harry but could just barely do it.  
  
"Need some help Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. She nodded.  
  
Draco put one arm under Harry's knees and the other at Harry's neck. He lifted Harry and stumbled slightly, "Damn, Potter is light."  
  
"I haven't seen him eat a decent meal since before the Third Task," Hermione sniffled. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Draco remained silent until they were halfway down a corridor. "I don't know really. If my father saw me, I'd be dead or locked in one of Voldemort's cells, tortured until I'm dead. I've heard what they want to do to Potter when they get him. It isn't pretty. No one needs to live through that stuff. I know; I've been through some of it." Draco paused for an awkward moment and looked up at Hermione. "So where are we going Hermione?" Hermione paused and looked at Draco stunned. "What?"  
  
"That's the first time you've ever called me by my first name." She stopped, "I guess we should take him to Gryffindor Tower. Madam Pomprey isn't in remember?"  
  
"Right. Just hope I don't get mobbed. . ."  
  
So, Hermione led Draco to Gryffindor Tower. They finally reached the Fat Lady portrait. "Password?"  
  
"Golden Snitch."  
  
The portrait started to swing open but stopped. "You're not a Gryffindor. You're not permitted inside."  
  
"It's just this once," Hermione spoke up, "because he's helping a fellow Gryffindor." She nodded at Harry. "Please."  
  
"Alright, just this once." She swung open.  
  
"Thank you!" they both said as they walked in. Silence greeted them.  
  
"Draco, just put Harry on the couch. I'll deal with them."  
  
Ron stepped forward. "What the hell is he doing here?! Matter of fact, why are they both here!? Death Eaters and Death Eaters' sons belong in Slytherin only!"  
  
"Shut up Ron! Just shut up! Draco . . ."  
  
"DRACO! Now you're buddies with him! He'll kill you as soon as you go down an empty corridor!"  
  
"Honestly Ron! And yet Draco helped me out!"  
  
Draco stepped in. "Weasley . . ."  
  
Draco was cut off as Ron punched him in the face. The next moment Ron lunged at Draco and the fistfight began.  
  
"Boys stop it right now! As a prefect. . ." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"Tonight is not a. . ." Professor McGonagall started as she walked through the portrait. "WEASLEY! MALFOY! 20 points from each house!" Soon Fred and George broke up the fight. Draco's usually sleek hair was sticking up in all direction, his right eye was puffing up, and his nose was bleeding. Ron's eye was also bruising and his lip was bleeding. "Boys, explain yourselves."  
  
"I was helping Granger take Potter back when Weasley jumped at me."  
  
"I'll talk to you later Mr. Weasley. Come Mr. Malfoy; let's go talk to Snape . . . wait he's not here . . . just come with me."  
  
Draco caught Hermione's eyes before he left and mouthed, "Told you they'd mob me."  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
MerlinHalliwell: thanks I will (  
  
Katherine Forbes: Here you are. I hope to post another soon  
  
Chick: Hopefully school should be homework free cause we have to take Cat 6 testing. Ewww  
  
Hedowl5: a lot of people keep saying that. . . wonder why  
  
Jam me: bwhahahaha cliffhangers are the best  
  
Lanfear: Hey don't kill. . . alright go ahead. But I still need him in one piece. Okay?  
  
August wynd: Hermione finally yelled at him. Maybe he'll come around soon.  
  
Melissa Lupin: There's still a few more twists and turns before the trial  
  
The cool One: bwhahahaha (see jam me)  
  
Prongs: : )  
  
Centra-gal86: Ron is acting odd isn't he. . .  
  
Ms. Padfoot: You've been added.  
  
Darkfire: My 100th reviewer!! *hugs tightly* Yay!!  
  
MostEvilKitten: bwhahahaha! (see jam me also)  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
anaticulapraecantrix 


	16. Apologies and Injuries

An: sorry sorry sorry!!! I know I promised to update more but I don't know what happened. Final project were all due within a week. But with only 19 days left til the fifth book, I have a lot of work to do. A lot of posting to do. So, without further ramblings here's the 16th chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Apologies and Injuries  
  
Harry started to wake up. Hermione started to walk to him but Ron blocked her path. "What's with you Hermione? I thought you loved me. Yet you sided with the Death Eaters?"  
  
"I do Ron, but I thought Harry meant more to you too. Maybe you really are jealous of Harry! Do you think Harry really wants a scar of his forehead or to be the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hermione's eyes watered. "I try to ignore them but everyday there is always some crap article about Harry in the Daily Prophet. With him as some Dark lord. And those pictures of the dead Muggles! If I had to witness their murders too I'd go mad; especially if I felt responsible for bringing You-Know. . . Voldemort back to like! Harry's going through a hard time Ron! So just shut up and help Harry out!"  
  
Ron just looked at Hermione in shock. Then something snapped and Ron felt like he had awoken from a long dream. Hermione brushed past him and sat down next to Harry. He was awake now. Tears were in his eyes. "Killed them. . . Kiss. . . sorry. . . coming to Hogwarts. . ."  
  
"Shh Harry, no one died. They're okay." Hermione stroked his hair as she gently placed his head in her lap. "Shh Harry just rest."  
  
"My arms hurts so much 'Mione. My chest. . . hurts to breathe. . ."  
  
"Harry don't talk. Madam Pomprey will come back soon okay." She gently lifted his shirt up. Angry bruises met her eyes. "She'll be here soon."  
  
A little after she said that, the nurse rushed in. "Professor McGonagall told me Harry needed medical attention," she said rushing to Hermione and Harry. "Has he been conscious?"  
  
"Madam Pomprey?" Harry asked slowly opened his eyes. "My arm and chest. . . hurt. . ."  
  
"Let me see," the nurse mumbled as she rolled up Harry sleeve. Hermione looked away. Bone was sticking out. "Totally dislocated it and broke it. Miss Granger hold Harry down. This won't take long but it's going to hurt Harry." She began to add pressure on the bone then POP! it was back in its correct place.  
  
Harry's eyes were shut tightly and he was breathing hard. "You're trying to kill me," he mumbled as the nurse wrapped it in a sling.  
  
"Harry, I don't know where you got that idea." She began working on him, her wand sending white beams of healing power to his many injuries. She turned to Hermione, "I'm going to leave him here, the hospital is crowded with people from Hogsmeade. If he gets worst, come get me." Hermione nodded and the nurse left.  
  
Hermione looked out and met Ron's eyes. He walked up to Harry and Hermione. He knelt down near Harry who was half conscious. "Sorry mate." Ron got up and left.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Did he just say he was sorry?"  
  
"Yes he did Harry."  
  
"Okay." Then, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry's eyes flew open. "No, no. . . leave me alone!"  
  
Voldemort limped around Harry. He grabbed Harry's throat.  
  
Through his throbbing scar, Harry saw Voldemort as he never had before. Injured. Scratches filled his face. Blood was coming from a few cuts. Voldemort's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"DO YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE GRYFFINDOR HEIR POWERS CAN DEFEAT ME? YOU MAY HAVE ENDED MY PLANS FOR HOGSMEADE BUT YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" He pulled Harry off the ground and threw him 20 feet. Harry landed at a Death Eater's feet.  
  
'Death Eater?' he thought. 'Then somehow Voldemort found a way in the spell so others can see me.'  
  
"SNAPE!"  
  
"Yes Master?" came the Potions Master's voice from underneath one of the hoods.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head to watch.  
  
"Why did you not come immediately after I called?"  
  
"My Lord, I did not want Dumbledore to get. . ."  
  
"CRUCIO!" Snape's cries of pain filled the cave. Harry cried out as his scar's pain was renewed. "I should have killed you the first time you came back to me this summer. You were and are Dumbledore's spy!" He lifted the curse.  
  
"No my Lord! I only acted like the spy to gain secrets from the Order."  
  
"You're treading in deep water Snape. Behave or I'll be forced to kill you." Snape nodded. Voldemort turned back to Harry. "CRUCIO! Harry cried out. "You cost me 50 Death eaters Potter! 50! No matter, I'll break them out of Azkaban soon. The Dementor will join my side also. You aren't very fond of Dementors are you? What do you hear again? Oh, that's right! You mudblood mother dying. Pathetic!" He walked around Harry before throwing Harry into the wall with his wand a few times. Harry was barely conscious when he heard, "Fudge get Potter in Azk. . . Oh right good bye Potter."  
  
Harry saw faces peering over him before he blacked out.  
  
"Bloody hell! What happened?"  
  
"Honestly Ron did you ever listen to what anyone said? Snuffles told us that one day that Harry got that letter. Voldemort can summon Harry whenever he wants."  
  
"Oh I remember!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He looks horrible."  
  
"Who looks horrible? His younger sister Ginny said coming down from the dorms. "Oh my gosh what happened down here!" she said seeing Ron's semi bleeding lip and bruised eye and Harry looking like he ran into the wall a few times.  
  
So, Hermione summed up the past few months and in just a little over five minutes she was done. Ginny sat in shock. Then she turned to Ron. "That's why you got mad at him? He didn't care you two became a couple!"  
  
Ron was saved from more when Harry groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. He rolled over and started coughing. Blood stained his lips and hand.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed a second time.  
  
"Not so loud," Harry mumbled wheezing. Hermione," might be a good time to get Madam Pomprey." Then he started coughing again.  
  
"Ginny, hurry, get Madam Pomprey. Tell her Harry got worst."  
  
A few minutes later Ginny came back accompanied by Madam Pomprey. "Let me see him," the nurse said. "Harry, what hurts dear?"  
  
"Everything," he mumbled. "my chest, my arms, and my head."  
  
"A rib punctured the lung," the nurse announced after checking Harry over. "Hold Harry down," she said to Hermione and Ron, "he can't be moving around. Hang on Harry." Then using her magic, Madam Pomprey located the rib and began to move it back into place. Harry bit back a cry. Finally, she healed the lung and mended the rib. "Okay you can let him go."  
  
Harry coughed and rolled over. Blood spattered the carpet. Then, Harry fainted.  
  
"At least he got the last of the blood up. Let me finish him up. Oh dear a mild concussion. Few broken finger. Sprained oh dear. . . there we go! He's in best as shape as he can be. Don't let him move around too much. Okay? Watch over him. I have quite a few patients that I still need to tend to." The nurse, once again, left.  
  
"You two are the most inconsiderate friends! Ron, I ashamed at you! At least Hermione still tried to be friends with Harry," Ginny once again began to restart.  
  
"Ginny give it a rest. I said sorry to him. . ."  
  
"Still doesn't make it right."  
  
". . . and it wasn't me. There was some kind of spell over me."  
  
"The Imperius?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The portrait once again swung open but this time it was Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. All of them were injured. The dog barked and walked/limped over to the group. He nudged Harry and then whimpered.  
  
"I think we need to get some answers from Mr. Potter. Somewhere private," Professor Dumbledore said. "How about my office?" He snapped his fingers and everyone found themselves in Dumbledore's office. "Now to wake up Harry. Ennervate!" Harry groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
Sirius was instantly a human and rushed to Harry. "Harry are you okay?"  
  
"Too loud," he mumbled. "What, you're alive? No, I killed all of you."  
  
Sirius' face saddened. "No kiddo, you didn't. You didn't kill any of us."  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Harry," Dumbledore said. "What happened at Hogsmeade?"  
  
Fawkes came and sat down on Harry's knees. He stroked him and Fawkes shed some tears on Harry. The pain in his ribs and headache faded away. "I, I don't know sir. I got so mad at Voldemort for what he was doing. Then, this golden light came around me. And then, someone whispered these words in my ear. It was a spell and I felt like I knew what it was yet I don't remember learning it at Hogwarts.  
  
"What did you say?" Remus asked.  
  
"I. . . I don't remember. But. . . but then I let it off. Then everyone was on the ground not moving. I. . . I killed them. Then, I woke up in the Great Hall."  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's door burst open.  
  
Copyright © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Thank yous:  
  
I WILL HAVE ANOTHER POST WITHIN THE WEEK!! I PROMISE!!  
  
Ms. Padfoot (x2): your welcome! Guess school just got crazier. But with only 19 days until HP5 I'm gonna have to hurry up and post a lot!  
  
Katherine Forbes: Hey you guessed right!  
  
Centra-gal86: I'm sorry I took so long. I'll stay up late to finish up the next post if I have to!  
  
John: I don't think Harry possess the strength to beat up Ron. . .  
  
Kim: -_- Draco starting to turn nice hmm. . .  
  
August wynd: eh I forget that people from other countries read this story or don't' watch the news. Dan Rather is actually a newscaster in the US. *clears throat* CBS News with Dan Rather live from New York  
  
The Wolf of Were: wow someone like Ron being evil. . .  
  
Jam me: buff arms?  
  
The One They Call Canadian: tadaa! New post after another month of waiting. . .  
  
Renee Fay: Hopefully Ron will start being nicer  
  
Mark Scotson: wow really? Like 24? Coolios  
  
Sarou: hope you enjoyed  
  
Neo-QueenRini: you were right!! Yay  
  
Prongs: Nope not yet. . .not til Chapter 21  
  
Lanfear: your reviews are always so entertaining. ^_^  
  
MostEvilKitten: go cliffies!!!  
  
Silver-Phoenix: yes yes hopefully it'll be done soon  
  
Ema: what's bad?? *confused*  
  
Japangirlcmw: one month later I still hope you want to read it. . . 


	17. Realizations

I'd told you guys you'll have another post!!! YAY go me two posts within a week!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Realizations  
  
A panting Snape emerged. "Professor, he has Potter!" Then, he looked at the chair where Harry was. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Severus sit down. I think Harry needs to begin his story by telling is how he keeps getting injured."  
  
Very quietly, as if Voldemort could hear him, he said, "Voldemort summons me before he goes on killing sprees. He had Death Eaters. . ." Harry's eyes flashed anger. He got up and lunged at Snape. "You knew that he put that spell on the Dursley's!" he yelled pounding on Snape's chest with his good hand. "He had Death Eaters stationed there every night! You knew all those months and you didn't tell anyone about it! You let me stay in that hellhole! I hate you! I hate you!" Harry cried, his energy spent. Luckily, Snape caught him and sat him in a chair.  
  
"Potter listen to me. If you heard Voldemort just a few minutes ago, then you know he doesn't trust me. He never told me about this summer potter. If I heard Voldemort's plan any earlier then I did, I would have gotten you. I swear it Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. Then, he opened his mouth wide. "Fudge! He's a Death Eater!"  
  
Everyone looked at Harry in shock. Then Albus said, "I feared he was. Pretending not to believe Voldemort was back, not sending wizards to the giants, and not removing Dementors from Azkaban. We need to inform the Ministry as quickly as possible. By Mr. Potter will you please continue your story?"  
  
"Voldemort had Death Eaters put the Imperius Curse on my uncle. He obviously listened to every word they said." Harry closed his eyes; the memories still fresh in his mind. Then he continued to tell the story of the "nightmares" Voldemort brought him to.  
  
"We have to find some counter curse to that spell. Voldemort cannot continue to do this!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I agree Sirius, but I, myself, have never heard of this spell," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Professor," Harry said, "about that whole golden light thing, Voldemort said that even my Gryffindor heir powers wouldn't stop him. I don't understand."  
  
"Because Harry, you're Gryffindor's heir."  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed. He saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were also surprised.  
  
"Unfortunate Voldemort knows already though." Dumbledore paused. "That's why Voldemort wanted to kill you and your father."  
  
Harry was speechless. Then it clicked. "I'm the only one who can defeat him, aren't I?" Harry stood up and slowly backed away from the group. He ran his hand through his hair, "I got to leave. . ."  
  
"Harry, it isn't wise for you to walk alone. . ." Sirius said.  
  
"After blowing up a whole town, I pretty sure that I can be alone." Without a second glance, Harry had disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all started to get up. " I think it is best for Harry to be alone for awhile. He has just been given a new burden to carry," Dumbledore said. "I suggest that you three return to Gryffindor Tower and wait for Harry to come to you. He'll be needing your support; especially now that Fudge will most definitely be sending Aurors to arrest Harry tomorrow." The three nodded and left.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Severus, I think it's time to get Fudge out of office. We must get to the Ministry before they believe his sorry."  
  
Snape grabbed his arm flinching, "What does he want again? I'll be back." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Copyright © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Sorry it's so short but hey, it was a short chapter. . . Thanks to my reviewers (you know who you are) I would thank you all individually but I'm really want to get this posted today. Expect next post in 3-4 days! YAY! 


	18. Apparition

AN: This chapter has been fixed in Word.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Apparition  
  
Harry walked aimlessly around. Many emotions were running through him. Harry couldn't help but say, "Why me? Why do I have to defeat Voldemort? Can't someone else do it for once." He found himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
He looked at his reflection in one of the grimy mirrors. His scar stood out on his pale skin. Harry looked at it disgustedly. That scar was the reason he didn't have a family. That scar made him famous. At that very moment, Harry hated that scar more than anything. And he was sick of looking at it.  
  
Harry slammed his hand into the mirror with a cry of rage. It shattered into pieces. Then he punched the second mirror and third. Tears streamed down his face. Anguish sobs from his throat. He smashed the last mirror with all his might.  
  
Energy spent, Harry sat down on the floor. His unslinged arm was bleeding and cut up. He continued to sob. Then it hit him.  
  
Voldemort had caused that hated scar to be forever on Harry's forehead. It all came back to Voldemort. A new hatred formed. Harry stood up, eyes filled with determination. He would do it, but he would do it alone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron Hermione, and Ginny sat together in the common room. The rest of the Gryffindors were either talking about You-Know-Who and Harry or were packing up. Many parents were asking for their children's return after they of Hogsmeade being attacked.  
  
Harry came in and everyone was suddenly quiet. They edged away from him as if he would suddenly blow them all up. He ignored them and went to his dorm. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other before going up.  
  
When they got there, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Then they heard running water so they ventured toward the bathroom. The girls grew pale and Ron's freckles stood out at the sight of the blood running down Harry's arm.  
  
Hermione got her voice first. "Harry what happened?"  
  
He looked at her. His eye's flashed. Harry didn't respond as he put his arm under the tap. Blood stained the water. "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Harry you need our help. You can't do this alone," Ron stated.  
  
"I am." Harry took his arm out from underneath the water. Using his slinged arm, he painfully began to wrap his other arm. Harry flinched each time he went around.  
  
"Harry let me help you. We could just go to Madam Pomprey. . ." Hermione said reaching out to Harry.  
  
He flinched away. "Leave me alone." Harry left the bathroom and grabbed his wand from his bed. He started to head to the door.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"To kill Voldemort."  
  
"No Harry you can't, not let at least; you need a plan and train with Professor Dumbledore. . ."  
  
"And let Voldemort know I'm coming. No. He didn't let my parents know when he was going to come and kill them, so neither am I." He paused. "I. . ." he stopped and started to walk.  
  
"What aren't you telling us Harry?"  
  
Harry just continued walking.  
  
Hermione ran up to him, tears spilling down her face. "What aren't you telling us!?" she cried grabbing his arm.  
  
She had never seen Harry as scared as she saw him now. Tears threatened to flow down his cheeks. Though, in an instant, his demeanor changed back into a brooding man. "Leave me alone Hermione, I don't want another death on my hands." He turned away from her and started to walk to the stairs.  
  
Ron and Ginny joined Hermione. "Harry what aren't you telling us?" Hermione said lightly.  
  
Then, Harry stopped. Quietly he responded, "I won't be coming back." He restarted walking but he only got a few steps when his scar nearly blind sighted him. The pain was so strong, Harry cried out and fell to his knees. He heard someone's cries of pain and Voldemort's laughter. It felt as if his head would split apart. Then it was over. Scar still hot with pain, Harry opened his eyes.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny jumped.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Harry got up quickly. "They got Snape." With that, Harry was flying down the stairs. Injuries forgotten, Harry sprinted.  
  
"Crap!" the three exclaimed while they ran after him. They saw flashes of Harry turning corners. They strived to catch up with him. Then, the three Gryffindors almost collided with Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, Harry's going to get Snape!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"What?! Follow me. We'll try to head him off at the front gate." He opened a secret passage.  
  
"Professor, why don't you send someone to get Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Severus understands how dangerous this was. If Voldemort ever caught him, then we would not risk any more lives trying to save him. We cannot let Harry get off the grounds of Hogwarts."  
  
"Why professor?"  
  
"When Cornelius wanted to arrest Harry and I recommended Harry stay here, Cornelius and I put up a ward that forced Harry to stay on the grounds."  
  
They reached the end of the passage and saw Harry still running. His speed had decreased and he looked like he was in a great deal of pain.  
  
"Harry stop!" Dumbledore yelled. Harry didn't. Dumbledore went to draw his wand.  
  
Ron took matters into his own hands and sprinted after Harry. He had more energy than Harry and easily caught up with him. Ron tackled Harry to the ground. He delivered a punch at Harry. "Harry you can't go."  
  
His lip bleeding, Harry looked at Ron, "There's no bloody way I'm leaving him there to die." Then, Harry placed his hands in front of him and a bolt of force hit Ron full on his chest.  
  
Ron flew 30 feet. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly transfigured a rock into a soft cushion with his hands. Then he took off running. Ignoring everyone, Harry got closer to the gate. He opened the doors with his magic and continued running. The barriers Fudge and Dumbledore created turned on as soon as Harry hit it and was electrically shocked. He cried out in pain before it shot him 20 feet in the air. He landed 20 feet from the gate with a sickening thud.  
  
Dumbledore rushed forward with Ginny and Hermione helping Ron behind him.  
  
"He isn't dead, is he?" Hermione asked fearfully.  
  
Dumbledore rolled Harry over. He was breathing. Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Come Harry, we'll take you to Poppy. Severus can take of himself."  
  
Harry closed his eyes in concentration. His body flickered for a moment as if he was a holoprojection that was losing power.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened and he went to grab Harry's hand. He met air. "Blast!"  
  
"Where'd Harry go?"  
  
The wards around Hogwarts splintered then grew back. "He's Apparated."  
  
Copyrighted (c) 2003  
  
anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Hey thanks to all my reviewers. I'm in a rush to get this posted but you know who you are. Also, if you want to join my mailing list for updates please leave you email address. Thanks :) 


	19. Savior

AN: I fixed this up in Word YAY!! I have Word back!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Savior  
  
Harry silently walked down the dark corridor. Finally, he heard Voldemort.  
  
"I knew Snape that you were the one that got Potter from his uncle's house. I'm not that stupid! Crucio!"  
  
Harry ignored the pain in his scar as he walked into the room. Voldemort's back was to him. Harry concentrated on his magic. He slowly closed his hand and flicked back his wrist. Similar to Ron, Voldemort flew 30 feet, right into a wall. He crumpled to the ground.  
  
Harry rushed to Snape and began unlocking the lock. "Harry? Why you here? Leave!" Snape managed to say. He was extremely hurt and was bleeding.  
  
"I had to get you. . ."  
  
Snape's eyes widened. "Harry watch out. . ."  
  
The warning came to late. Voldemort had already thrown Harry across the room. Voldemort spat blood at Harry's feet. "After all Dumbledore's precautions, all my failed plans, Harry Potter falls willingly into my hands." Voldemort smirked. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry's cries of pain subsided as the curse was taken off. Before Voldemort could do another spell, Harry placed a spell, an ancient spell, on Voldemort, temporarily immobilizing him. Harry rushed over to Severus.  
  
"Where's the Portkey?"  
  
"In my cloak."  
  
""Accio Professor Snape's cloak." The cloak flew to Harry's hand. He wrenched out the Portkey and shoved it into Snape's hand. "Take it and go. Leave me here. I have business to do." He turned to Voldemort who was almost free. Harry quickly transfigured a stick into a sword dripping with poison. He walked a few steps. "Go!" he yelled as he turned facing Voldemort and threw the sword at Voldemort. The sword was on aim and Voldemort made no move to get out of its way.  
  
Harry turned to Snape. "Why are you still here? Please leave. . . Ahh!" Harry grunted. He looked down to see the blood soaked sword protruding from between his shoulder and neck. Harry fell to his knees, then collapsed on the floor completely. The sword dissolved.  
  
"Funny Harry. Real funny. Trying to kill the Master of snakes by basilisk poison. Pity, I became immune to all snake poisons during transformation to Lord Voldemort. Now my Young Lion, you will die in five minutes as the poison consumes you," Voldemort sneered flicking the blood off his cheek. "Now to finish off my loyal Death Eater."  
  
With a great struggle, Harry crawled over in front of Snape. Energy quickly diminished, Harry fell to the ground, his right arm flopped in front of him, palm up. Pain and fire coursed through him. Blood stained the floor at an alarming rate. "I won't let you kill Professor Snape," he said with determination. The room started to fade.  
  
Ignoring this, Voldemort said, "You know Potter, I'm going to give you some mercy. I'll kill you before the poison does. You only have two minutes anyways. Yes, that'll be nice. Say goodbye Potter!"  
  
"Activate, Hogwarts," Snape said putting the Portkey between Harry's and his hand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A scorched mark lay on Voldemort's torture chamber, still sizzling.  
  
Severus and Harry landed in Snape's office "Harry are you alright?"  
  
Harry was unresponsive. He was shaking and shivering. His eyes slid in and out of focus.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Momentarily ignoring the pain, Snape quickly got up, rummaged in his cabinet, and came back with Bezoar powder. He grabbed and pinchful and shoved it in Harry's mouth and pinched Harry's nose shut. Harry's coughed and swallowed it.  
  
"That'll buy us another five minutes." Then he grabbed a pot next to his Floo Powder and threw in three handfuls of it. The fire burned a dark red. He grabbed Harry's hand. "It'll be alright Harry."  
  
Madam Pomprey emerged from the fire. "Oh my goodness what happened?"  
  
"Harry, basilisk poison," Snape managed to say before being claimed by the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry slowly woke up. His head felt like lead. He grabbed his glasses from the table. "What day is it?"  
  
"Nice to see you awake Potter," a voice came from the bed beside him, "It's November 5th."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're alive."  
  
"Why'd you do such a crazy thing like that Potter?"  
  
"You saved my life over the summer."  
  
"Only because Dumbledore told me to."  
  
"I still owed you. If you die suddenly, I want to be able to hate you, your greasy hair, and overlarge nose in peace."  
  
Snape chuckled, "Potter, are you still going to go after Voldemort alone?"  
  
Harry didn't get to answer as Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione came in. They all did not look happy. Harry's heart soared at the sight of Sirius but dropped as he saw Sirius' look.  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "Harry glad to see you awake." Harry forced a small smile. The gleam in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. "I'm very disappointed in you Harry. Your foolishness could have cost the wizarding world to be destroyed. If you would have been killed, Voldemort would have taken over the wizarding world and have everyone killed."  
  
Harry looked back at Sirius, His heart broke at what he saw. Sirius didn't support what Harry did either. Sirius was just as mad at him as Dumbledore was.  
  
Then Dumbledore continued, "I specifically told you not to leave the grounds Harry. You're under arrest! If the Ministry caught you, you would have been thrown to the Dementors! How can you be so stupid!? You ignore what I had told you and left! Even worst Harry, you Apprated off grounds! You might have knocked out all the magical barriers around Hogwarts and exposed us to the Muggles!" He paused again.  
  
"If you had gotten killed Harry, all you know would be dead. You are the only hope the wizarding world has. To be foolish and cost your life over some silly rescue mission is idiotic. I am very disappointed in you."  
  
"I had to Professor. . ." Harry tried tears filling his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Harry. Not this time. I'll be in my office planning." Professor Dumbledore left the room.  
  
Sirius got up and sent a look of deep loathing toward Snape. He changed into a dog and left with Remus, never looking at Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron inched toward Harry. "Harry maybe you should have stayed. . ."  
  
"If you're just going to criticize me too leave." They hesitated. "LEAVE!"  
  
The door clicked shut. Harry rolled over, his back facing Snape, and began to sob. The look of Sirius' disappointment was in his mind. In a small whisper, he answered Snape's question, "Yes."  
  
Copyrighted (c) 2003  
  
anaticulapraecantrix  
  
As always if you want to join my mailing list please leave you email address in your review. Thanks! 


	20. Arrest

AN: I've given all of you a whole week to read OotP so come back! lol. This story will not change to fit OotP. I'm leaving it exactly how it was originally written. So, even if you haven't read OotP yet this story will remain spoiler free. I'm still quite mad at who JK killed off though. I don't think the person's dead if you ask me. But I do have a question for all of you who've read it, what exactly if that whole veil thingy. I'm confused and Luna confused me even more.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Arrest  
  
Coldness. Flames. Death. Screaming. Green. Sweeping death. Cruel laughter.  
  
"Potter! Harry!"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up, breathing hard.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, what was that? You were saying stuff about your mother and Dementors," Snape commented.  
  
"They're free. All of them?"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"It's open."  
  
"Crap! Not Azkaban. . ."  
  
Their conversation stopped when they heard yelling. It got louder as the doorknob jiggled.  
  
"No more Dumbledore! Potter is coming with me! He's dangerous and you know it!" The door opened revealing Dumbledore, Fudge, and two Aurors.  
  
Dumbledore said nothing. Harry, as well as Fudge, knew he agreed with the statement.  
  
"Potter you are under arrest for being a Death Eater and killing countless Muggles and wizards including Cedric Diggory." Fudge's eyes moved to the next bed. His eyes widened, "You!"  
  
"Surprised your master didn't kill him?" Harry shot vehemently.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Potter. Arrest him."  
  
Harry immediately magic shoved the two Aurors out of the way. He walked straight toward Fudge. A greenish glow illuminated Harry. Staring right at Fudge he said, "Acclaro malefactor!"  
  
The room darkened as the spell hit Fudge. Fudge looked down at his arm and saw his Dark Mark fully lit up. Thinking fast, he fell to the floor, cried out in pain, and pretended he was being tortured.  
  
Harry opened his mouth in surprise. 'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I am a Dark lord.'  
  
"Harry stop! Take off the spell!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.  
  
Harry just shook his head and walked back a few steps. "That wasn't supposed to happen." His eyes didn't leave Fudge twitching on the ground. "Finite Incantatum."  
  
Fudge glanced at his arm, and to his relief, the tattoo was no longer visible. Breathing hard, he slowly got up, "Get him," he said adding pain to his voice.  
  
Within one second, the two Aurors had Harry pinned to the wall, their wands at his throat.  
  
A Ministry official ran into the room. "Urgent news Minister. . . what happened?!"  
  
As his vision cleared, Harry easily saw the red hair. It was Percy.  
  
"What's the news?"  
  
"Azkaban has been opened sir. All the captured Death Eaters and Dementors are gone."  
  
"What?!" No hint of surprise was in the Minister's eyes.  
  
Percy continued, "It's burning as we speak, Minister. All the human guards are dead or. . . worst."  
  
"All the Dementors are gone?"  
  
"Yes, except the two you requested for Harry Potter." Percy said Harry's name as if he had never met him.  
  
"Get them up here immediately."  
  
"Yes Minister."  
  
"Cornelius, I do not want those. . ."  
  
"Potter is very dangerous Dumbledore. Did you not see what he just did to me. The Dementors will drain him of any extra powers he may have. He'll be under tight security with the Dementors as his only friends until the fifteenth."  
  
Percy came back accompanied with the Dementors. The lights flickered slightly. The screaming in Harry's head started. Harry focused on a happy memory thinking of the thrill at the Qudditch World Cup last year. "Expecto. . ."  
  
"No you don't Potter," one of the Aurors said, "Nimble Wimble."  
  
"Patranumi." The spell the Aurors had cast on him didn't allow him to speak spells properly.  
  
The Dementors seized hold on Harry with their slimy hands.  
  
The screaming grew louder in Harry's head. As did the voices of the dead.  
  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love all of you so much!! 


	21. The Trial

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but I had a busy week. I had a behind the wheel class that sucked so much. I almost hit a car. I am never going to drive again. Anyways, here's the chapter many of you have been waiting for. . . the trial. Yay!! And as always thank you reviewers. I love you all so very much. Almost 200!! I'm soo excited.  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Trial  
  
"Kill the spare. . . not Harry, please not Harry. . . Lily take Harry and go. . ."  
  
Suddenly the door opened to a bright light. The captive made no move to shield his frail eyes from it. Coldness swept in and placed their hands around the captive's arms. Possessing no strength to retaliate against them, the captive was dragged out of his cell. The dark corridors seemed endless. Doors opened to a brighter room. Flashes of light appeared before the captive as he was dragged to the center.  
  
The cameras flashed as Quick-Quills zoomed over parchments. After the Dementors had walked by, the coldness reached the reporters and everything ceased. It was the strongest coldness they had felt, ever.  
  
The captive, formally known as Harry Potter, stood between the Dementors, not recognizing anything or anyone.  
  
The presider of the trial stood up and started the trial. "Let him stand alone," Minister Fudge said. The Dementors released their physical restraint on Harry and stood beside him.  
  
Harry collapsed instantly. He didn't flinch as his glasses snapped.  
  
Severus Snape stood up, "We can't have that! I demand that the Dementors be removed from this courtroom and the defense get a fifteen minute break so Harry may regain awareness of his surroundings."  
  
Fudge sneered at Snape. But, the jurors began to nod their heads, so he replied, "Fine." With a sweep of his arm, the Dementors left.  
  
Snape carefully picked up the extremely thin boy and carried him to a nearby room. "Harry?"  
  
Harry continued to make no note that his professor was standing in front of him.  
  
"Reparo." Snape replaced Harry's glasses. Breaking chocolate, Snape offered some to Harry. When he got no response, Snape tried not to shove it down Harry's throat.  
  
Snape stood up and left only to return with some hot chocolate. "C'mon Potter just take a sip. Come on."  
  
Eventually, Harry took a sip and felt the warmth radiate through his body. He took a few more sips before he noticed his Potions Master. "Where am I?" he questioned.  
  
"Drink and I'll explain." Feeling stronger, Harry grasped the cup in both his hands and continued to drink it. "You've been under tight security for more than a week now. It's November 15 Harry. It's your trial. Fudge is overseeing it, and I'm your defense."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at his now full cup or hot chocolate. "Is the defense good?"  
  
"With you under a truth potion, there's no way Fudge can say you're guilty."  
  
Harry only nodded as he drank more of the warmth. A Hit Wizard entered the room.  
  
"Your minutes are up."  
  
Harry followed Severus out. This time he looked into the crowd. Two faces stood up, the Diggorys. He went out to the center alone. Fudge glared at his quick recovery.  
  
With a knock of his gravel, the room was silent. "Mr. Harry J. Potter you are being accused of being a Death Eater and murdering countless Muggles and wizards including Cedric Diggory. How do you plea?"  
  
"Not guilty."  
  
"Very well." Fudge paused. "No truth potions of any kind will be allowed. One mistake and the truth potion could have no effect on the person and they could speak lies. As such, the panel will remember that giving Mr. Potter a guilty statement will give him the Dementor's Kiss. Also remember that I may change your decision." The panel nodded their heads.  
  
Snape stood up to protest. "Truth potions are almost 100% reliable. . ."  
  
"Exactly, almost 100%. Sit down. The trial shall begin. Fudge nodded to the prosecutors.  
  
They stood up. "Our first witness will be Ms. Willa Mercy of Hogsmeade."  
  
"Now, Ms. Mercy do you remember the morning of November 1st?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Will you tell everyone what you saw?"  
  
"Death Eaters filled the streets and You-Know-Who was with them. They were attacking everyone on the streets."  
  
"Did you see anyone with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter." The courtroom gasped. "He was following You-Know- Who around."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Mercy," he concluded.  
  
Snape stood up. "Are you certain it was Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, the glasses look the same. And, well, who can't miss the scar on his forehead?" Willa said.  
  
"Did you see Harry hurt anyone?"  
  
"He pushed someone down. They never got back up. Also, I was hiding in the shadows when I saw Harry go rigid. He saw something, I didn't hear it, and he began to glow gold. Then it flew away from him and hit everyone. They fell to the ground, motionless. Then, it hit me."  
  
"But, you never saw him kill anyone?"  
  
"Not form my line of vision?"  
  
"Thank you Ms. Mercy."  
  
The trial only got worst. The prosecutors brought anyone up to the stand that had anything bad on Harry. That he was a Parselmouth, his scar, the Rita Skeeter articles, the new articles, his strong magical powers, his Apprating and showing up wherever there was an attack. Then Fudge went up and told his story of when Harry attacked him. The panel was practically saying guilty.  
  
The defense was currently in the small room looking for a way to prove Harry's innocence.  
  
"There's nothing we can do Professor. Let me take the fall."  
  
"Don't be crazy Harry! Voldemort will have everyone killed once you're gone. There has to be a way. . ."  
  
Harry picked up a piece of chocolate. "Nothing we can say will change their minds, not with Fudge being Minister. You fell the spell in the air don't you Professor?"  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?"  
  
"I don't know what spell it is but it's controlling everyone's thoughts. Making them believe Fudge. It only affects those in the light. Your Dark Mark protects you from the spell."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
An official walked in. "Your time is up." He left.  
  
The professor and student got up but a floating head appeared in the room.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I've figured it out! Use a Yesterday Potion, Professor!"  
  
"But Fudge said no truth potions Granger," Snape said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yesterday Potion isn't a truth potion sir. It doesn't require the drinker to say anything but show it. All it does is allow the drinker to relive a memory."  
  
Harry lunged at Hermione and gave her a hug.  
  
Hermione handed Snape Harry's vial. "Good luck," she said disappearing under the cloak, "and Harry I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this."  
  
They walked out to the courtroom. The panel narrowed their eyes at Harry. He turned away from them and looked at Snape  
  
The professor cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to call Harry Potter up to the stand." Murmurs arose.  
  
Harry shuffled to the chair and sat down. Flashes came from the numerous cameras.  
  
"I'd like everyone to know that a Yesterday Potion will be used on Mr. Potter. . ."  
  
"I said no truth potions Severus. . ."  
  
"But Yesterday Potion isn't a truth potion Minister Fudge. It allows people to see the past of another and to allow the drinker to relive a point in their life."  
  
Fudge said nothing and a panel member stood up, "That is correct Minister. Technically it can be used." She sat back down.  
  
Snape turned to Harry. "Now Harry why were you with Voldemort on November 1st?"  
  
"He can summon me whenever he wants. It's some sort of spell."  
  
"But several students saw you at breakfast that morning, explain that please."  
  
"I'm not sure how exactly it works. My physical body stays where it's supposed to be while I go to where Voldemort wants. He's done this a few times.  
  
The courtroom began to talk. Many were starting to accept Harry's story. The spell grew weaker.  
  
Fudge stood up. "This is preposterous! There is no such spell; it would be in the Ministry's library! Don't believe his Dark Magic lies! He's guilty!"  
  
"Excuse me Minister but you can not convict Mr. Potter until they're done," an official said. Fudge sat down.  
  
"Now Harry, will you take the Yesterday Potion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
In a quieter voice, Sane said, "Harry you know you'll refeel all the emotions. I'm going to have to show the 3rd Task."  
  
:I know." Harry took the potion from Snape and drank a small portion of it. A small projection appeared over his head like a TV. Harry slumped in his seat.  
  
"Third task just before Cedric and you touched the cup."  
  
As if someone has put a tape in, the memory appeared in the projection. Everyone went silent to hear it.  
  
The courtroom gasped as the scenes came to play showing Cedric dying, Wormtail, and a reborn Voldemort. Tears came to their eyes when Lily and James Potter appeared from Voldemort's wand. Mrs. Diggory sobbed when Cedric told Harry to take his body back.  
  
The courtroom gasped again when Moody turned out to be Crouch Jr. and when his story came out. Snape let the potion run out and Harry came out of his stupor. He furiously rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Does the panel wish to see more?"  
  
They all nodded no. One stood up, "We have made our decision. This panel concludes that Mr. Harry J. Potter is. . ."  
  
Copyright © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Bwhahahaha cliffie. Bwhahahahaha. Expect a post very soon. Within a day or two.  
  
Here's what's coming up: Ch 22 Verdicts and Revealings 23 The Final Battle Epilogue A New School Year  
  
Wow!! Only 3 chapters left!!  
  
Hey, join the mailing list. Leave your email in a review to get an update sent to your mailbox. 


	22. Verdcits and Revealings

AN: I know I know, a little late in posting. But hey Pirates of the Caribbean opened on Wednesday. I've seen it twice already. Orlando and Johnny are so hot. ^_^ Anyways, so bad news for all of you, I'm on vacation from the 15 - 24. So I won't be able to post at all. But have no fear I'll come back and post the next two chapters very quickly. Thanks reviewers!! 200!! I'm soo excited you guys don't even know. *jumps up and down* Onwards. . .  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 22 Verdicts and Revealings  
  
". . . not guilty of any of the crimes. . ."  
  
"WHAT! Doesn't anyone else see through his lies?!" His eyes glittered maliciously. "Potter is a Death Eater!"  
  
Harry had gone rigid in his chair. He closed his eyes and chanted a spell. The lights got dimmer. Green began to glow around him. Then he said two words, "Acclaro Malefactor!" The green shot off hitting everyone.  
  
People gasped and pointed at Fudge. His Dark Mark was fully aglow. Numerous other Dark Marks were glowing. Lucius Malfoy stood up shocker and Draco smirked.  
  
Fudge glared at Harry. "You will get yours Potter. Lord Voldemort will get you Potter and you will beg to be killed when he starts with you! Crucio!" Morsmordre! He and all the other Death Eaters Disapparated. His spell broke.  
  
Harry cried out in pain and fell off his chair, twitching on the ground. Thousands of knives felt like they were penetrating Harry's skin. His scar was also burning.  
  
Snape rushed over and cursed. "Finite Incantatem."  
  
The pain ceased. "Thanks," Harry groaned. He looked around.  
  
The courtroom was in complete chaos. Quick Quills zoomed across parchments. People were yelling. Mr. Weasley stood up and only after his wand admitted three loud bangs that filled the room with purple smoke did everyone clam down.  
  
"We need to get a temporary Minister in as soon as possible," he suggested.  
  
"Go on Arthur, you stand in!" Many agreed on this.  
  
"Alright, just for a little." Mr. Weasley was slightly turning a bit red. "Well first off, Harry you are not guilty of any crimes. Also, due to evidence, Sirius Black is also not guilty of the crimes he was convicted of 14 years ago."  
  
"How do we know that? What evidence?"  
  
Harry spoke up. "If you saw in my memory, Peter Pettigrew is alive and is Voldemort's servant. He was the spy. He told Voldemort. . ." Harry's voice got caught in his throat. He took a deep breath before continuing, ". . . he told Voldemort where my mum and dad were. He was the Secret Keeper and he framed Sirius. Pettigrew killed all those Muggles."  
  
"I firmly believe Harry is telling the truth," Professor Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
Slowly the members of the Ministry agreed. Mr. Weasley began again, "So let all wizards and witches know, Sirius Black is no longer a convict and may return to civilization. Also. . ."  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get you back to the castle," Professor Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore came up to them. "Harry I'm sorry that I agreed with Fudge about you. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's alright Professor."  
  
"I'm assuming you're taking him back Severus? Harry when I get back, please meet me in my office. Well, I have to help clean this mess up. Keep safe Harry." He went back to the officials.  
  
Snape pulled out a Portkey and Harry touched it. They appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
Snape started to walk briskly toward Gryffindor Tower. Harry quietly followed. Then he asked, 'Professor, I've always wondered, why did you become a spy for Dumbledore? What changed?"  
  
Snape did not respond. If anything, his yellow skin became paler.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I shouldn't. . ."  
  
"He killed my wife. I screwed up on an important mission long time ago. Lost 5 Death Eaters. I knew some torture was coming for me. Never did I imagine he would get her. I came back to our flat to find Voldemort and his top Death Eaters there. They restrained me while Voldemort tortured and killed her before my eyes. "  
  
"I'm sorry Professor."  
  
"I decided to get revenge by leaking secrets to Dumbledore." He paused. "Keep safe Potter."  
  
Harry looked at Snape. Why did both Snape and Dumbledore tell him to keep safe? What was Voldemort up to? "Thanks Professor."  
  
"You're welcome Potter."  
  
The portrait opened as Harry walked in and was attacked by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The girls gave him a hug while Ron slapped him on the back. Fred and George let off a few Filibuster Fireworks. The threat of Voldemort put aside and Snape and Dumbledore's warnings momentarily forgotten, Harry grinned in the midst of all his friends.  
  
Two weeks passed since the trial. Since then Harry had gained most of his weight back. The day after the trial, Sirius had freely walked through the Great Hall and hugged Harry furiously. Arthur Weasley became the temporary Minister of Magic until elections. Draco Malfoy started sitting at the Gryffindor table since most Slytherins were taken out of Hogwarts. Ron still did not like him but he slowly began to make amends with the Slytherin. Also, Ron and Hermione had gotten back together and this time around they included Harry on things.  
  
Harry's scar had not bothered him since the trial and Harry was quite disturbed at that. No Death Eater activities were reported.  
  
On a gloomy day, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked the grounds all bundled up. Snowflakes were falling all around them. Smoke was slowly rising out of Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Do you think Professor Flitwick marker me off for the fire spell? I think the flames died a bit too fast. . ."  
  
"Honestly Hermione," Ron sighed. Then, smiling, "Actually I think they were a little off color."  
  
"They were too orange weren't they? Oh no!"  
  
Ron chuckled while Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hermione they were fine," Harry told her. She didn't hear him. "Oh well." Then to Ginny, "How long do you think this one will last?"  
  
"I'll give it five minutes. Ron won't be able to keep that straight face for too long."  
  
"Yea." Then, Harry cried out in pain and grabbed his scar. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny crowded around him. " Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. "Run! Get in the castle! It's an attack!"  
  
At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, hundreds of Death Eaters and Dementors appeared. Doing what Dumbledore had told him, Harry shot up 3 loud bangs with his wand. The Apparation Barriers came down and Aurors Apparated to the grounds.  
  
"Keep running!" Harry yelled to the other three.  
  
"Harry get the, to the castle!" Dumbledore yelled. "Then come back and fight."  
  
Death Eaters were attacking at all sides. Harry dodged numerous curses and saved Hermione, Ginny, and Ron from a few.  
  
Then the ground beneath their feet exploded sending them 20 feet apart. Harry groaned and rolled over. Voldemort pushed his way through the crowd. He was looking for someone. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Ginny just get up. "No!" He sprinted toward her.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, " Avada. . ."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry magic shoved Ginny.  
  
At the same time, Voldemort anticipated Harry's move and adjusted his wand so it pointed a little more to the right. ". . .Kedavra!"  
  
Ginny Weasley fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry dropped to the ground and held her in his arms. Tears splashed on her cold face.  
  
"Ginny. . ." Ron and Hermione's voices came. They both fell by Harry.  
  
"Oops, I misaimed. Thanks Harry for putting her in my path."  
  
Harry just looked at Voldemort, rage welling inside.  
  
"I really must go Harry," Voldemort said removing a Time Turner from his cloak. "I can't defeat you here, but I'll make sure you don't survive Halloween 1981!" He began turning it.  
  
"No!" Harry charged at Voldemort grabbing the chain. It stretched over his head. Ron and Hermione had ran behind Harry and now they two were underneath it.  
  
In one final click, all four of them disappeared from the chaotic battle.  
  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
But I have one little thing I want to add. This isn't in my story but after reading OotP I must put it in here.  
  
Dressed in his Auror robes, Sirius joined the battle. He saw Harry charge at Voldemort and began to run over there. "Harry!" he called dodging a green spell. He turned and faced Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Sirius. I'm surprised you're here. Thought you would have been caught and put in a dog pound."  
  
"Hey cousin. Did you miss me when I left Azkaban?"  
  
"The foul stench left. Finally Azkaban was free of any Muggle loving fools."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to stay and hang around with any stuck up purebloods. Though they all were a bit mad so you couldn't even have a decent conversation with them."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Sirius dodged it and sent back one of his one spells. "I think being in Azkaban for 15 years have made you a horrible duelist Bellatrix." He smiled playfully at her.  
  
"Lord Voldemort trained me in the ways of a duelists, how dare you insult me and him." She sent another spell at him.  
  
"Ya well your teacher sucks. Stupefy!" It hit Bellatrix squarely on the chest. She fell over. "Tell that to him when you're all in Azkaban alright?" He smiled and turned around. Harry and the others were gone. "What the?" Then he turned and started to fight off the other Death Eaters.  
  
I feel much better now. Bwhahaha!! See you guys in ten days!!!!! 


	23. The Final Battle

An: I'm back from vaca!!! Only two chapters remaining. Woohoo. Thanks reviewers I heart all of you! Here's chapter 23!!!  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Chapter 23 The Final Battle  
  
All four of them appeared at a dark town. With a sweep of his wand, Voldemort threw them 30 feet from him and started to walk to the lone house.  
  
"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. . ."  
  
Harry quickly got up and sprinted to the house with Hermione and Ron following. He burst through the door and immediately slammed Voldemort into the wall. He turned and saw his father dueling with the past Voldemort.  
  
As the past Voldemort sent a spell at James, Harry gently magic pushed James and stood before the past Voldemort.  
  
"Who are you?" he hissed.  
  
"I'm going to stop you know before you do anymore damage to the wizarding world!"  
  
"What are you doing? You're just a kid," James called out.  
  
"Not anymore." Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry easily dodged it and sent back a freezing charm. It hit him. Then, Harry turned around to face Voldemort.  
  
"You won't win," Voldemort sneered. As a cheep shot, Voldemort shot the Cruciatus Curse at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"No!" Using his magic, Harry concentrated on the beam of magic. It stopped only a few inches from Ron's nose. "Move out of the way," Harry grunted. Then he released the spell and then put a defense charm on Hermione, Ron, and James.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry skidded a few feet crashing into the couch. His wand flew up into Voldemort's hand.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry cried out as the past Voldemort hit him.  
  
Using his heir powers, Harry froze the present Voldemort in a temporary freeze spell. He turned to the past Voldemort. "I challenge you to a duel Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I accept it but you have no wand stranger."  
  
"What is he bloody doing?" James wondered aloud. 'Why do I care so much for this stranger? Like he's mine own.'  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'll still defeat you."  
  
They bowed and Voldemort fired off the first spell. Harry dodged it and sent the Body Bind back. The duel went on, no side really winning. Voldemort had gotten Harry as he had also gotten Voldemort. Then Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry. He rolled behind the couch.  
  
"Come out stranger and let me finish you off."  
  
Harry arose from the couch. His back was straight, shoulder squared, and he was staring directly at Voldemort. Blood was pouring out of numerous cuts. One was very bad.  
  
The past Voldemort smiled maliciously. "Say goodbye. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
For the second time in history, the Killing Curse was blocked. And this time Harry sent it back full force to Voldemort.  
  
He fell to the ground, dead. No soul or thing arose from the corpse. Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry, look out!"  
  
It was too late and Voldemort clasped his hands around Harry's neck. "I will kill you!" He grasped harder.  
  
Harry felt his energy slowly leave his body. "No, I got you. . ." he managed to choke out.  
  
Then, Voldemort's hold on Harry ended as they both collapsed on the ground.  
  
"What did you do to me Harry?" he said as his hands started to fade.  
  
Still gasping for air, Harry responded," I killed your past self. You can't live without it."  
  
"No! I'm immortal!" Voldemort began to fade all over.  
  
"Not anymore." Voldemort vanished.  
  
Harry cried out as his scar burst with pain. The defense charms broke and Hermione and Ron ran to Harry.  
  
"Harry are you alright?"  
  
"It has never hurt this much before. Voldemort is gone so why is it even hurting?" He was very pale.  
  
"But you did it Harry. He's gone," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She handed him his wand.  
  
"Great job mate," Ron added.  
  
Through the pain Harry responded, "You're the best friends someone could ever have." Dropping the wand in his lap, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands. They grabbed each other's.  
  
Lily and young Harry came out of the back room. James hugged her and kissed young Harry. They turned to the trio watching.  
  
"I'll see you guys one day," Harry said to Hermione and Ron. They nodded.  
  
Then a white light enveloped them.  
  
Copyrighted © 2003  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Epilogue Coming Soon (Hopefully in a few days) 


	24. Epilogue: A New School Year

AN: Finally the conclusion of my story Harry Potter and His Fifth Year. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it! Leave any questions or comments in a review. I come back and answer any questions. : )  
  
Harry Potter and His Fifth Year  
  
Epilogue A New School Year  
  
Harry walked through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. He saw Hermione talking to her Muggle parents and Ron talking to his. Dean Thomas was chatting away with his. Just behind him was Seamus Finnigan with his parents. Harry smiled.  
  
"Now you be good at Hogwarts, Harry. I don't want you blowing up anything."  
  
"I'll be good Mum," Harry replied turning to Lily and James Potter. He turned back around to the crowd. Ginny was laughing at one of Fred and George's jokes. Neville Longbottom was talking with his Gran and parents. Draco Malfoy was with Professor Snape. Cedric Diggory was talking to a few of his friends. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were in the background.  
  
"Geez Lil don't be too hard on Harry, it's only his first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't wasn't Harry to turn into you when you were hanging out with the Marauders."  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Hey Padfoot! Moony!" James cried out. "What are guys doing here? Shouldn't you two already be at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I couldn't miss my favorite godson's first train to Hogwarts, could I?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Uncle Sirius, I'm your only godson."  
  
"Shot Sirius, shot down," Remus joked. "Dumbledore only asked us last week to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. We just decided to take Hogwarts Express."  
  
"I still cannot believe Professor Dumbledore asked you two to be professors. Well, actually I can believe him asking you Remus but not you Sirius," Lily commented.  
  
Sirius stuck his tongue out. Then he jumped Lily and started tickling her.  
  
Sensing the moment was right, James turned to Harry, "I put something in your trunk. It may look like a piece of parchment but tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good.' After you're done with it say 'Mischief managed.'"  
  
"James what did you give him?" Lily asked momentarily stopping Sirius by making horns grow from the top of his head.  
  
"Nothing dear."  
  
She glared at him suspiciously. The whistle blew. "Alright Harry, it's time to go." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, I'll be there to watch over Harry," Sirius added.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Then she grabbed Harry into a huge hug. "Be good Harry! I'll miss you! Write an owl every week okay?" She started to sob. "My little boy is going to school."  
  
"Mum, you're embarrassing me!"  
  
Lily let go. "Be good Harry, maybe you'll make the Qudditch team!" James said beaming.  
  
"Not that dreadful sport." She bent down a kissed Harry on the cheek. "I love you Harry."  
  
"Love you Mum."  
  
James ruffled his hair. "Have fun and gave Mrs. Norris a good kick for me eh?"  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
Harry walked to the train, turned around, and waved to his parents. Then he boarded Hogwarts Express. He found an empty compartment and sat down waiting.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Ron Weasley asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione entered. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." She sat down next to Ron.  
  
No one said anything until the train started moving.  
  
"So we saved the world and no one even knows it," Ron sighed.  
  
"Fine by me," Harry responded brushing his hair back from his forehead.  
  
Hermione and Ron grinned at the scarless boy.  
  
"I'm just glad we don't have to get the Sorcerer's Stone this year," Harry commented.  
  
"Or get knocked down by a giant chess piece," Ron added.  
  
"I'm happy that I won't get Petrified in our second," Hermione said. "And miss all those classes."  
  
"And that I don't have to duel with a gigantic snake."  
  
"And Ginny won't get taken in the Chamber."  
  
"I'm happy there won't be Dementors at our school in our third year."  
  
"I'm just glad a crazed convict isn't trying to murder you and we'd have to break a hundred rules."  
  
"But you'll know what I'll miss?" Ron said. "Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret."  
  
The trio laughed and continued to reminisce about memories that never happened, stories that were changed, and what they could do at their first year at Hogwarts that would be just as fun as their last.  
  
The End  
  
Anaticulapraecantrix  
  
Copyrighted © 2003 


End file.
